Dance Away!
by Thestrangestoccur123
Summary: Jordan Evans is a girl who moved to New York to live her dream. But, due to unexpected events, she has to seek help from her boss, and she's not too happy about it. Will all turn out well for her?
1. Chapter One

**So, I decided to write another book. Now, this has no supernatural things in it. It's a love story, but a difficult love story.  
But yeah. I hope you enjoy it. It's like a romantic comedy, so please, R & R.**

**Chapter One**

I hated my life. More now, then ever.

It was full of impossibilities. I thought it was going to be a great, where I am now. He looked great. Dark skin, tall, brunette, nice brown eyes. I thought that I was the luckiest girl on Earth.

That was until I actually met him.

Now, I, Jordan Evans, was the slave to the most gorgeous seventeen year old on the planet.

The Stewart's were the wealthiest family in all of New York. Jack Stewart was the most successful lawyer in the country, and his wife, Sienna, used to be a model. They had a son, Tyson, who was the biggest pain in the ass ever. But a good looking one, at that.

I didn't have any family left. I was originally from Sydney, Australia. My parents died when I was a baby, and the closest relative I had was a great grandmother who was deaf and blind, and lived in Darwin. I wasn't going to move there.

So I stayed with a foster family until the age of fourteen, then I moved to New York. I couldn't stay in that place any more, not with a family like that.

Ever since I was born, I wanted to become a dancer. I wanted to be able to be on a stage, in front of thousands of people, and just, dance. It had been a lifelong dream.

But I was only allowed to have a certain amount of money that my parent's had left me, and the rest was mine when I turned eighteen. So I had to find a place to work, and a place to live, in a city that I knew nothing about, just so I could live my dream.

And it has been a year, since I have moved to New York. My job had a good pay, and I got to live in the Stewart's house.

But I was a maid. That's what my job was.

I was a maid to the most richest family in the city.

The Stewart's treated me well. They weren't mean at all. Instead, they were anything but rude. The parents, that is.

Tyson was like my brother. I annoyed him, and he annoyed me. We kind of had a love-hate relationship.

I was getting ready to serve dinner. My long brown hair was pulled back into a bun, fastened into place with bobby pins. My outfit was a black dress, that had short sleeves, and fell down to my knees. I had a small white apron that I tied around my waist, and black shoes that reminded me of what I would wear to school.

I wasn't a skinny girl. I was curvy, and didn't have the right body type for a dancer, but I didn't care. I loved to dance. It was my release from the world.

I wasn't flat chested. In fact, I was larger than most fifteen year old girls, and I didn't have a flat stomach.

I carried out some of the dishes, careful to watch my manners.

Mrs Stewart gave me a big smile, and thanked me for bringing out the dishes.

I really liked Mrs Stewart. When she was interviewing people for the maid job, she was really nice. She asked about my story, and why I wanted a job at such a young age. I told her the truth, about my abusive past, the death of my parents, and my dream. She had been fully supportive since then. She gave me days off, and she only made me work Monday to Saturday morning. She enrolled me into a school that Tyson went to. She pretty much treated me like family, and I hadn't felt welcome in a long time.

Just as I was leaving, Mrs Stewart called out to me.

"Yes, Mrs Stewart?" I asked, with a pleasant smile on my face.

She grinned back.

"Sweetie, I hope it's not to much to ask for, but I was wondering if you could work on Sunday?"

I frowned in confusion. "This Sunday?"

She bit her lip, and continued.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, honey, but I have some old model friends coming over, and I want you to be there. You're the best we've had in years."

I sighed, silently. I couldn't refuse. She had been so good to me.

"Of course, Mrs Stewart. I would be glad to."

She smiled at me, her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the light.

"Thanks, hun. In return, I will give you next Friday _and_ Saturday off."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, thanks, Mrs Stewart, but that really isn't necessary."

"Nonsense!" she called. "You are like family! You will take Friday and Saturday off. Maybe you could do something with Tyson!"

I swallowed hard. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Sure. Sounds good."

I turned on my heel and walked off.

"Yeah, should be a blast," I heard Tyson mutter.

Rolling my eyes, I continued into the kitchen, with a great big, fake smile on my face.

_____

It was Friday night, and I was bored as anything. I had to get up early in the morning, to set up the house for the Stewart's, then I had the rest of the day off, so I decided to read a little bit before sleeping.

I had just started a page of my book when I heard a voice on the intercom.

I groaned. It was Mrs Stewart.

I strolled over to the panel near my door, and pressed the button.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Sorry, sweetie. I was just wondering, we're having a movie night, and we need some popcorn. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, ma'am. I hope you don't mind that I prepare it in my pyjamas."

I heard a laugh through the speaker.

"Of course not, honey."

I released the button and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a packet of popcorn, and stuck it in the microwave, and waited.

I decided to get a bowl for them, and reached up into the highest cupboard. I couldn't quite reach, so I had to stand on my toes.

I heard a coughing sound from behind me, and I fell back down, in a huge rush, dragging bowls with me everywhere.

There was Tyson, standing in the door of the kitchen, smiling with amusement, and arms crossed.

I was so embarrassed. I was in the worst pyjamas ever. I had little shorts on, that clung to my legs, and were very, very, very short. I also had an oversized band T-shirt on. It only just covered the shorts. I also had my long socks on, that came up to my knees.

I stood there in front of him, pulling down my shirt and crossing my legs over. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, in that annoying tone.

"I'm just...getting a bowl. You know, for the popcorn."

He just stood there, grinning. He was still in his jeans and shirt from today.

"I see. And you decided that _those_ clothes would be appropriate to wear for making popcorn."

I pressed my lips together, still pulling my shirt down.

"Well, I was reading, then your Mum called, so I thought that there was no point in changing, so I just sort of...came down as I am."

"I can see that."

I folded my arms, wanting to disintegrate into thin air.

"I didn't think you were watching the movie."

"Would you have changed your clothes if you knew I were?"

"I would've covered up, that's for sure."

He laughed, and walked over to me. I pulled my shirt down even further, trying to cover up as much as I could.

He stopped right in front of me, reached behind me and pulled out a bowl from a lower cupboard.

"Here you go. The popcorn's finished. Here's what you can put it in."

"Ah, thanks."

I snatched the bowl away from him, and walked quickly over to microwave. I realised that it was a high reach too. I had to distract Tyson.

He could sense my hesitation, and leaned against the bench, grinning with amusement.

"Um, if you want a drink, you can get one from the fridge."

"No. I'm good."

I frowned, and sighed, annoyed.

"Well, maybe your Mum would like one?"

"I'll let her ask you."

I groaned.

"You better hurry. The popcorn can't wait forever."

I sighed, and closed my eyes, ready for humiliation.

I stood on my toes, and reached up to the microwave, pulling the bag out, and setting it on the bench in the middle of the kitchen.

I had my back to Tyson, but I could tell he was still laughing at me. I tipped the bag into the bowl, and shook it around, to spread the butter and salt.

I didn't see Tyson walk over, but he reached into the bowl and picked a piece of the popcorn up.

"Mmm. Best popcorn ever."

I narrowed my eyes and snatched the popcorn bowl away.

"You know, if you weren't my boss, I would totally kick your ass."

"Like you could."

"You _know _I could."

He snorted, and I hit him with my hip, to get him out of the way.

"Oh, nice underwear, by the way," he called from behind.

I turned around and glared at him.

"What are you on about?"

"When you were reaching for the bowl, I got a glimpse of your black and white striped pants. Nice."

I rolled my eyes.

"They're pyjama pants, idiot."

"Sure they are."

He chuckled, and I ignored him. I strolled out to the family room, and gave the popcorn bowl to Mrs Stewart. She wasn't freaked out by the type of pyjamas I had on. Instead, she didn't even care.

She was curled up on a big chair by herself, covered with a blanket. Mr Stewart was out on business again.

"Thanks, sweetie."

I nodded once, and smiled.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

I could feel Tyson walking up behind me, and saw him stop beside me.

"Would you like to watch the movie with us, Jordan?" he asked.

I looked at him and glared.

"No, thank you, sir. I'll let you watch the movie by yourself."

"Oh come on, it should be fun. When was the last time we hung out together?"

I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"I don't know. Might have been a while."

"Yeah, so why don't you watch it with us?"

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh, no thanks. I have work in the morning."

"Oh, Mum won't mind letting you off for a while in the morning, will you, Ma?"

She grinned back, unfortunately.

"Of course not. I need her for Sunday. Come on, sweetie. Spend some time with us."

I couldn't say no to her.

I clicked my tongue, and looked at Tyson, who was grinning.

"Sure. I guess so."

I walked over to the lounge and sat down, Tyson sitting right next to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and mouthed "what?"

He just shrugged his shoulders innocently and grinned.

"Mrs Stewart, can I please have a blanket?"  
"Sure, honey!" she said, passing me a jade green, woollen blanket.

Just as I had laid it over me, Tyson snatched it off, and laid it on him, grinning.

"Honey, I gave that to Jordan. If you wanted a blanket, you could've just told me," Mrs Stewart said.

I frowned and turned to her, smiling.

"Oh, it's alright, ma'am. I'm not that cold."

I glanced over to Tyson, and he winked back.

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed and disgusted.

This was turning out to be the worst night ever.


	2. Chapter Two

**This is my second chapter to "Dance Away!" It is not a supernatural book, so I am proud that I steered myself away from that category. :L I'm trying to make this a romantic comedy. It may not be funny, but I'm trying to. Unfortunately, I do not have the comedic gene. But please, read it anyway, and review, because I want to know what you think. :D**

**Chapter Two**

I didn't exactly feel comfortable being eyed by my boss. In fact, it scared me out a lot.

Tyson would never be anything but my boss, until the day that I got enough money to actually go to the elite dance school in New York, and actually accomplish my dream. Then he would just be a guy I knew. But for now, unfortunately, he over ruled me.

We were watching _Dracula_, a classic movie that I hadn't watched in years.

Unfortunately for me, Tyson had a few comments to add.

"I don't like the fashion back then. I reckon it should be more...modern. They should wear pyjamas," he said, grinning at me.

I narrowed my eyes. I was so close to getting on the lounge and beating the crap out of him.

But I had to learn to restrain myself.

"Vampires don't wear pyjamas, sir. Well, they didn't when this was written," I said.

"Well, I reckon the women back then should have worn something...nice, like a singlet, or a nightgown, or maybe some mini shorts."

I took some slow and steady breaths to calm myself.

I decided to go to bed. I was pretty tired, and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm going to have to go to bed. I'm extremely tired, and I have some important stuff to do tomorrow."

"That's alright, honey. Thanks for everything."

"Mum, I'm going to go to bed too. I organised to hang out with Jai tomorrow afternoon, and I have a bunch of homework to do before then."

Mrs Stewart narrowed her eyes in confusion, and I growled at Tyson.

"Alrighty, Tyson. Night."

"Night, ma'am."

"Night, Mum."

Unfortunately for me, my room was right across from Tyson's. But I didn't see him too often, which was good. And I only had to go into his room to straighten out his bed when he forgot, and to clean up his mess he called a room. I didn't have to do his laundry, thank God. That was Luna's job.

Luna had been a maid at the Stewart's house for years. But she was getting old, and she has to retire soon, so she only works on Wednesday and Sunday, where she does all the washing of the clothes, sheets, towels, etc., and she does a little dusting around the house. The rest was left to me.

Luna barely spent a cent of the money she earned from the Stewart's, so she didn't live with them anymore. In fact, she moved out a year before I moved in.

Once we reached our floor, I turned to Tyson and frowned, forgetting for a moment that I had inappropriate pyjamas on.

"Look, Tyson, tonight was extremely embarrassing for me. It's not everyday that you have your boss see you in your most skanky, but comfortable, pyjamas."

He started laughing.

"Well, what can I say. I was in the right place, at the right time."

I elbowed him and growled.

"I'm serious! That was highly humiliating for me, and after tonight I will probably burn these so I never wear them again."

"Oh, what a shame. I was looking forward to visiting you of a night."

He started laughing, and I had to resist the urge to punch him.

"You're a pig."

"I know."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Can we just...forget...about this? Please?"

"Fine. I'm going to miss this though, the bonding."

"Good night, sir."

I strolled to my door, and slowly turned the handle.

"So, will I be seeing you tomorrow night?"

I groaned and turned around to look at him.

"Tyson, it's embarrassing for me because I'm not like other girls. I don't have the body type like others have. I'm different, alright? I'm self concious enough already."

For a moment, a serious look passed over Tyson's face.

"Jordan, tonight, when I saw you, I wasn't thinking 'Holy crap! Cover up!' I was thinking 'Holy crap! Why haven't I seen our maid dressed like this before?'."

I groaned, growing incredibly uncomfortable.

"So trust me, Jordan, you have nothing to worry about. You are fine the way you are, mini shorts and all."

I smiled, touched.

"So I expect to see those pyjamas again soon."

And shining moment was gone.

I frowned. "Good night, sir."

"Night."

_____

Last night was crazy. All I could think of was the awkwardness between my boss and I.

Who knew he could be so sweet, and a pig at the same time?

The next morning, I got up and dressed into my service outfit, and prepared for the day. I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, said hello to the chef, and carried out the dishes to the table. Mrs Stewart beamed at me, and looked beautiful, as she usually did, and Tyson barely took notice to me at all (for a change).

The phone rang as I was cleaning up, and Mrs Stewart went to answer it.

As I picked up the plates, I had to reach over Tyson, which was not very nice at all, regardless of how gorgeous he was.

"What, no mini shorts today? Boy, did that put a little sadness into my day," Tyson said.

"Bite me," I said back, casually, as I cleaned up plates.

"With pleasure," he replied.

I made a disgusted sound to him, and walked off with the plates.

I could see in the mirror in the kitchen, him looking back at me.

"Stop checking out my ass!" I hissed.

"I'm not. I'm wondering if you're wearing the shorts today."

He started laughing hysterically, and I hit him over the head with the napkin.

"Seriously, you have to cut that out!"

"Why? It's healthy to wonder."

"Not when the person wondering is your boss!" I hissed.

Jane, the chef, looked up at me, puzzled.

I laughed nervously and waddled away.

"Just, stop, alright?" I hissed at him again.

He did a mock sigh of sadness, and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Fine. I guess I'll just wonder to myself."

I was about to mouth off at him, but Mrs Stewart returned to the table. So I put on my working grin, and gave Tyson a warning with my eyes.

Later that day, I had a heap of errands to run. I had to go shopping for Jane, and get some more groceries, and I had to pick up Mrs Stewart's dry cleaning.

On the way to pick up a coffee for Mrs Stewart, I passed the American Dance Company studio. My heart ached, and how I yearned to be in that studio right now, rehearsing a dance for a major concert somewhere in the world.

"Only a little bit longer, Jordan," I said to myself.

I loved working for the Stewarts. But I couldn't be a maid for the rest of my life, and that's not what I was going to do. I came to New York to accomplish my dream of becoming the world's next best dancer. So far, I was no where near even paying for a year of learning there, or accommodation. And Mrs Stewart treasured me so much. I couldn't just up and leave her. Tyson, yes, but Mrs Stewart, no.

I eventually reached home, and I dragged myself, and all my packages inside. It was very quiet, and I saw a note left on the table near the entrance.

_Jordan,  
I apologise, dear, but I was called into work, and it wasn't something I could avoid.  
Tyson is in his room, doing homework, he told me, but if he is watching TV, or doing anything else apart from homework, you have my permission to punish him.  
I will be a few hours, so I won't be home in time for dinner. Please apologise to Jane for me. Mr Stewart is still in Washington, and won't be back for the rest of the week, so it's just Tyson tonight.  
Please take good care of him. I know you will.  
Love,  
Mrs Stewart._

I sighed. I still had chores to do, so Mrs Stewart's disappearance didn't bug me a lot.

I drank her coffee, seeing as it would've gone to waste anyway.

The coffee was delicious. Warm and rich on my tongue, with a slight bitter taste. She had her coffee just as I liked it.

I laughed at my silly observation, and continued with my chores.

There were quite a few groceries, so I took my time putting them away. As I worked, I sung a song from my favourite band.

I placed the cans in the cupboard, the fruits in the basket, the veggies in the fridge, and the rest of the packaged foods in the pantry.

I took my time sweeping and washing the floors as well. Cleaning made me feel so good. It was like I was erasing something and making it better, eliminating the bad stuff, and making everything good again. I remembered Mrs Stewart's dry cleaning, so I strolled up to her room, and packed everything away.

Once all of these were finished, I went up to my room and packed my coat and my handbag away.

I double checked my room, to make sure everything was in bed was straightened, my desk was in order, my homework was done, and my clothes had been put away. Jeez, I was a clean freak.

Just to put my mind at ease, I slowly checked underneath my pillow to make sure my pyjamas were still there.

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were, mini shorts and all.

I decided to go and clean Tyson's room up. It was always a mess.

I grabbed the basket from the laundry, ready to pile things up as I went.

I strolled back to his door, and tapped on it quickly.

There wasn't a reply.

I thought I could hear some giggling coming from the other side of the door.

Oh, so he thought that he could watch a movie when his mother wasn't home, did he? I remembered what Mrs Stewart said in the note, and opened the door.

And screamed.

And so did she.

There was a very skinny brunette, sitting half naked on Tyson's bed, trying to cover herself up with whatever she could find.

Tyson, sitting next to her, was just as shocked as the rest of us were.

We all screamed again, and I ran back out, picking up the basket and sprinting for my life.

I found the closest door, and locked myself in.

It turned out to be the bathroom. But I didn't care. I was just horrified by what I saw. I wanted to throw up.

I listened through the door to see what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, Juliette, honestly. I had no idea what time the maid was going to be home," I could hear Tyson say to her.

"That's fine, Tyson. We just can't be here any more. We have to find somewhere else."

There was silence.

"You better go. I have to calm my maid down."

"Bye, honey."

The front door was closing.

I sat still on the bathroom floor, frozen.

"Jordan!" I heard Tyson scream.

I closed my eyes, tightly, praying he wouldn't find me.

"It's a big mansion, very big mansion. Massive, mansion. Oh dear God! He'll never find me. Well, he will find me, but it will take him a while to find me. It will take him a long time to find me. Long, long time," I whispered.

"Guess again," said a voice.

My eyes shot open, and I screamed.

Tyson was standing right in front of me, looking down at me as I curled up on the floor.

And boy, he was not happy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Third chapter now. I forgot to update on my page that I was writing this book, so I shall do that as soon as I can. Just to avoid any confusion, I am still writing "The Truth Hurts". That book is still all go, but I am writing this book as well for some variety and difference. And also because I have written so many supernatural books, I thought it was about time for a normal, average, everyday style book, so I wrote a romantic comedy instead.**

**Please, read and review! :D xx**

**Chapter Three**

"Jordan," Tyson said in a slow, flat tone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I backed up against the door more, trying to get away from him.

"I was thinking that I should tell you off for watching television when your mother told me you weren't allowed to. So, that's what I was going to do when I forced my way into your room, only to realise you weren't watching TV. So next time I hear voices from your room, I know to go far, far, far away."

He nodded slowly. "I see."

There was a very long, awkward silence. Tyson just stood in front of me, glaring, and I sat curled up on the bathroom tile, scared out of my mind. I had never seen Tyson extremely mad before, and I never wanted to find out what it would look like.

"How did you find me, sir?" I asked, my voice shaking.

I thought it would have taken him ages to find me. The mansion was massive, even I got lost in it when putting stuff away, and I had been there a whole year.

"I heard you talking to yourself through the door. My room is connected to this bathroom, so that's how I got in here," he explained.

I gulped. Oh crap. I was in a heap of trouble now.

"Please, don't tell my mother about Juliette. She will kill me. She thinks she's trash," Tyson begged.

"I can see why," I answered.

"And what, you're any better?" Tyson snapped.

That was a massive blow to my heart.

"I am not trash!" I yelled, jumping up off the bathroom floor. "I don't jump into people's laps and act like a complete slut!"

"Juliette isn't a slut. And like you even have time for that kind of thing!"

I growled. I could feel my nails digging into the skin of my palm. It hurt, but I just kept digging in, harder and harder.

"If I did have time for that, I wouldn't do it anyway! And, just because my parents died when I was a baby, does not make me trash! Neither does the fact that I live here with you cleaning up after your mess. You have no right to speak to me like that, no matter what rank you have over me!"

Tyson was just as angry as I was. He wasn't even sorry for the trash comment.

"And, just because you treated me so badly, I would be glad, no, over the freaking moon, to tell your mother about Juliette."

His brown eyes widened in shock.

"Please, Jordan, no. I am begging you, please."

I stepped forward, putting my face inches away from his.

"Try and stop me."

I heard the front door open and close. Mrs Stewart was home. Perfect.

"Jordan!" she called. "My meeting was cancelled, so I will be home after all."

I grinned at Tyson. I had won this.

"Ah, looks like Mum's home. Better let her know what you've been up to with that trash bag!" I yelled.

But unfortunately for me, Tyson was blocking my way.

"Move," I said sternly.

He shook his head, and stepped closer, barricading me against the door.

The door! I pushed Tyson away, and unlocked the door and swung it open before he could get me.

But I didn't get to the stairs in time.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and lifted me up off the floor, stopping me completely from running.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" I screamed.

"No, not until you promise that you won't tell Mum."

I dug my nails into his skin, as he grabbed one of my legs with his free hand. I kept digging my nails in harder, trying to injure him somehow. I swung my other leg around, aiming to kick any part of his body, failing miserably.

Luckily for me, Tyson didn't know how flexible I was. I swung a leg backwards as he was lifting me higher and higher off the ground. My leg flew up besides my head, and my knee met his forehead.

He let out a sound of pain, and his grip loosened a little, but he didn't completely let go of me.

"Fine! I promise!" I shouted.

"Really?" he whispered in my ear.

I hissed and nodded. "Really."

He let go of me and placed me back on the floor. I straightened myself out, and fixed my hair.

Then I took off.

I sprinted down the stairs, Tyson hot on my heels.

"You promised!" he hissed.

"I promised, that I wouldn't keep secrets from anyone, not that I wouldn't tell your mother."

"Please, I beg of you. Don't tell her. I will do whatever you want, seriously. Just don't tell her!"

"Too late!" I called back.

And before I knew it, I had jumped off the last step and landed lightly on my feet in front of Mrs Stewart.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I was quite breathless. Man, I needed to get fit.

"Ma'am, I have to report in the strange occurrences in Tyson's bedroom."  
I looked up at him, seeing him still halfway on the stairs. He had a really worried face on, and was begging me not to say anything.

Well, he shouldn't have called me trash.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs Stewart interrupted.

"Tyson had a..."

I broke off, and looked up at his puppy dog face.

I couldn't do this to him. As much as he and I hated each other and as much as he was a pig, as I was nosey, I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't live with that guilt for the rest of my life.

"What did he have, Jordan?" Mrs Stewart interrupted again.

I took a few deep steady breaths, and swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"He had a movie on in his room, when he should have been doing homework. I told him what he was meant to be doing, and he threw a pillow at me."

I looked up, and saw Tyson's relieved face. He mouthed "thank you", and I shrugged, pouting. Stupid, ungrateful jerk.

"Why did you throw a pillow at her, Tyson? You have never acted like that before," Mrs Stewart gasped.

"I...uh, guess she was in the way of me watching the movie," he replied.

"You still didn't need to throw the pillow at her, dear. She isn't completely invulnerable."

And she waddled off to the lounge room.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief, and I rolled my eyes. Picking up a nearby basket, I stomped up the stairs, and past Tyson and his stupid, good-looking face that I so wanted to punch right now.

"Thank you so much, Jordan. Seriously, you have no idea how much you saved my life."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Then I stopped and turned to him, glaring at him with such hatred, I could have sworn he flinched. "But if you ever call me that again, next time, you won't be so lucky. And it won't just be your mother killing you, it will be me."

He nodded slowly, and I walked off. I had to cool down, and at the moment, house work was the only thing keeping me from breaking my sanity.

____

I didn't see Tyson until dinner, and most of it was because I was partly avoiding him. He owed me, big time, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it like he had previously. This time I meant. He was going to pay me back for saving his ass.

I had Saturday night off, so I ate dinner in my room. Mrs Stewart insisted that I ate with them, but I would have to look at Tyson, and, despite his beautiful appearance, that was something I couldn't do right now.

After dinner, I got dressed and organised for bed. I had to get up early in the morning, to prepare for Mrs Stewart's party. She didn't need me until midday, but I had to pick up food and get an outfit for Mrs Stewart to wear for the following evening.

All was going well until I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned, rolled out of my bed, and stumbled to my bedroom door, opening it, and regretting to do so.

I looked at Tyson for two seconds, and then closed my door.

"Jordan please," he begged from the other side of the door. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm with a client. Take a number!" I shouted back.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a slut, or a wannabe one. Please, just let me in. I want to talk to you."

Sighing, I opened the door, and let him come into my room.

Tyson had never been in my room before. Probably because he was always so busy with "homework". That and he didn't have a need to.

I saw him slowly observe my room, and take a seat on my bed. I was in my ridiculous pyjamas again, but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to be joking around and arguing.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to apologise for how I treated you. I shouldn't have called you what I did, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You have been with my family for a while now, and I believe that you and I have developed this bond, a friendship. I nearly ruined that with what I said, and I can't lose a friend like you. I don't want to walk around this house and have to avoid you all the time because we don't get along."

I had folded my arms, and now I was kicking at the carpet with my feet.

"Fine. Whatever, apology accepted."

I didn't want to show it, but I was really touched by what he said. He considered me as a friend, and that meant a lot to me. I had never had a friend before. I was always cooped up by my foster family, and they treated me like dirt.

"I also want to say," he added, "That whatever you want, I will give you. I owe you big time."

"You got that right! How do you think I feel lying to your mother when she has been so good to me? She took me in, when no one else wanted to! She made me feel loved, and I haven't felt like that in years."

"I know! I'm sorry. Please, believe me. But if she found out about Juliette, she would never want to know about me again. She would want me to break up with her, and I can't. I love her too much."

That was surprising. He actually _loved _the tramp that was in his room earlier. Hmm, odd.

"Whatever. It's done. I can't take it back now."

"Please, let me make it up to you," he begged.

I sighed.

I didn't know what to ask for. I was paid well, I had a good home, a good family to look after. All I wanted to do was get into that school.

Aha! That's what I would ask for.

But I couldn't just ask him to get me into the school. I would have to leave the family then, and Mrs Stewart needed me right now.

But there was no guarantee that I would get into the school. I would need a lot of money, and someone who could help me.

My mind stopped at an amazing possibility.

"I want to dance at the American Dance Company," I said.

He looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You're going to get me there."

"How?"

I smirked.

"I thought you would never ask."

I paced in front of him, walking and smiling.

"I can't get into the school without a lot of money and a scholarship. I can get the scholarship, I think, but I need the money."

He shrugged, wondering what I was getting to.

"I feel bad just taking the money off you and going off to live my dream, so I have made a plan."

Tyson hurried me with his hand, impatient as always.

"You're going to come with me."

He frowned, confused. "I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. "Well, of course you don't. You're coming to the dance school with me, so you can at least get some use out of the money. You and I are going to pretend to be brother and sister."

"What? I'm sorry, no. I am not grabbing a pair of tights and joining the freaks of dance! Find someone else."

"You said you would do anything for me!"

He got up and stomped his way to the door. "Not if it meant I had to dress up like a chick for a stupid school. No, I'm sorry, Jordan. No."

I folded my arms.

"I guess that means your mother would love to hear about Little Miss Ho, then?"

He froze, and turned back to me. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you have no idea what I will do to get what I want."

I smirked at him, feeling mighty smug.

Tyson clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed. "Fine. When does this shindig start?"

"Tomorrow. We have to think of what to tell your mother."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"This is insane!" Tyson hissed in my ear. "We will never get away with this!"

"Shh! We will, you just have to have some faith!" I hissed back.

I pushed him down the stairs, to make sure he kept up with the plan.

"Mum, I have something to talk to you about," I heard him say.  
"What is it sweetheart?"

There was a long silence. I sat at the top of the stairs, glaring down at Tyson to make sure he did as I told him.

"I was wondering, you know that American Performing Arts School, just around the corner?"

"Yes?" There was question in Mrs Stewart's voice.

"I was thinking last night, maybe I should enrol there, you know, to boost my confidence, get in touch with my inner...self."

"Sure, darl. Just let me know when you want to go, and I'll take you there."

There was a long silence. Tyson looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs, and mouthed "this is all your fault." So I mouthed back "you owe me."

"I reckon we should enrol Jordan as well."

Another silence.

"Why?"

"It's been her dream. And she's been working with us for a while. She's practically family. Don't you think we should give her this opportunity?"

"Hmm...I guess so. Is Jordan alright with all of this?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say it was her idea."

Another glare back at me.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, Mother. So, is that alright?"

"Sure, sweetheart, that's fine. We'll go and see the school first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Mum."

I heard Tyson walking back upstairs.

"Thank you for that," I said.

"It's not like I had a choice," he snapped back.

He stomped off, and left me standing alone in the hallway.

__

I prepared the Stewart's home for Mrs Stewart's party that night. I wasn't sure if Tyson was going to be helping or participating in the party, and I didn't really care. I had avoided him all day, to make sure he wouldn't get mad with me, and me with him.

I didn't know how much models ate, or if they ate anything, but I got Jane to make some food anyway, just in case.

I didn't get the way some models lived, and how they could be so skinny. I didn't see why some people thought that they needed to starve themselves to be thin. Mrs Stewart was a beautiful, successful model, and she didn't do any of those silly dieting things. She ate healthy, exercised everyday, and was absolutely gorgeous. No wonder Mr Stewart married her.

I admired Mrs Stewart so much. She wasn't rude, she was beautiful and her beauty wasn't fake.

She had dressed up for tonight. She was wearing a blue party dress that had millions of sequins sewn into many rows. It just brushed the top of her thighs, and was strapless. She wore neon blue heels and her blonde hair was lightly curled. Her eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner, and her lips were a dull pink. She looked amazing.

"Wow, ma'am. You look wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You always say the nicest things."

I grinned, and continued setting everything up.

The doorbell rung, and I strolled over to open it whilst Mrs Stewart fixed herself up and got ready to greet her guests.

I smiled as I opened the door, and observed who I saw.

There was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with rippling blonde hair, that flowed down her back. She was as skinny as a stick (literally) and her face was smothered with make up. I could tell that she didn't eat much.

Next to her, was an older man, probably in his thirties. He was very attractive for his age. His hair was dark, and his eyes shone a brilliant blue. He had full lips, and sharp looking cheek bones.

There was another woman standing next to him, a brunette, with a head of thick curly locks. She had gorgeous green eyes, and was thin, but nothing like the other woman.

I smiled and stepped to the side, letting them into the house.

The blonde woman and the brunette were quite rude, and ignored me like I was scum, but the man was nice enough to give me a smile.

I heard the women scream with delight as they saw Mrs Stewart. I couldn't blame them. She was stunning.

I went to work, bringing out food and setting up drinks.

I eventually learned the three strangers names and what they're favourite drinks were.

The blonde woman's name was Montana, and she lived over in Milan. She had modelled in 32 covers all over the world, and had just recently split up with her boyfriend of two months. She was older than she looked. She had gotten plastic surgery to make herself look younger.

The brunette was nicer than the blonde, but she still had attitude. Her name was Miranda. She was a model for a major fashion company, and she had spent the last two years looking for her birth mother, and found her.

The man's name was Keith. He used to be an underwear model, and was currently training teenagers to be models. He had been divorced for six years now, and wasn't really ready to get out into the dating world again. He was thirty two, and was really nice. He would smile at me when I brought them drinks, and occasionally would wink at me with his beautiful eyes, making me go red.

"So, Sienna, we still haven't seen your gorgeous son! Where is he?" asked Montana.

"Oh, he's upstairs. He didn't want to come down until I called him."

"Oh, sweetie, call him! It's been years!"

Mrs Stewart laughed and turned to me.

"Jordan, darling, could you please get Tyson for me?"

"Of course, ma'am."

I gently placed the food onto a nearby table. Avoiding Keith's stare, I tiptoed up the stairs and across the hall to Tyson's room. I knocked lightly, three times, and let myself in.

Tyson was lying on his bed, one arm behind his head, another holding a phone, and he was grinning. Then he saw me, waiting for him at the door, and the smile dropped.

"Ok, listen, baby, I have to go." There was a pause, and happiness filled his face. I knew who he was talking to, and I could tell that he wasn't lying when he said that he loved her. "Yeah, alrighty. I love you too. Bye."

He hung up and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Your mother wants you to go downstairs and meet her friends."  
"I've already met them."

"She wants you to come anyway."

He groaned, annoyed and rolled off the bed. I strolled out of his room, and walked off, not expecting him to be right behind me.

"How's the party been?" he asked.

I swallowed back a bitter taste, and nodded.

"It's been...good."  
"Don't worry, I don't like them either."

"What makes think I don't like them."  
"The hesitation. Models can be frustratingly rude."  
I smiled and nodded. We didn't speak much after that. I could tell that he was a little bit over what happened this morning with the school thing. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault, that he shouldn't have had that girl in his room in the first place, that he should have been doing his homework like his mother told him to. I told myself that I was getting what I wanted, even if it was in an unfair, sort of evil way. I was finally going to the school of my dreams, and I was finally going to dance with the American Dance Company, after completing this school. I was going to be famous, and I would have a husband of my own, and everything would be perfect, just how I wished my life would be.

But then I realised, that not everything is perfect.

We reached the bottom floor, and everyone's eyes wondered over to us. Miranda and Montana gasped, their perfectly made up faces stretching to a look of shock. Keith's eyes widened, then walked themselves over to me. He smiled again. I returned the smile, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh my goodness! This is _not_ Tyson!" Miranda gasped.

"He's so handsome and gorgeous!" Montana added.

Tyson just stood there next to me, hands in his pockets, and a fake grin posted on his face. He nodded to each person in the room.

He walked down, and stood next to his mother, and placed a hand on the small of her back. She wrapped an arm around him, and they smiled.

"Goodness, Tyson, if I were ten years younger, I would be chasing after you like crazy!" Montana said in a flirty voice.

"Wouldn't you be a little too young for me then?" Tyson asked. He certainly did know how to flatter and lie.

Montana burst into fits of giggles, which was a bit over the top. She was definitely flirting.

"Oh, Tyson, you charmer," she laughed and gently pushed him away

Miranda pushed Montana out of the way and gave Tyson a hug.  
"Jeez, the last time I saw you, you were the size of one of my arms. That was years ago! You must have been four then! How old are you now?"

Tyson pulled back and turned back on the charm.

"I'm seventeen, a year or two younger than yourself, aren't I?"  
Miranda laughed, but it wasn't as bad as Montana's.

"I wish, darl. I wish."

I had enough of this. I wasn't spending the rest of the night watching my boss' friends pounce on my soon-to-be brother.

I picked up a tray with a great big smile, and strolled off to the kitchen. Jane had gone home a while ago, so it was just me left to clean up. Not that tidying up was Jane's thing.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen, and I turned around to see Keith in the doorway, drink in one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, his voice deep and rich.

"No thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Keith. And, I'll help you anyway."

I smiled, grateful, and continued washing up the plates.

"Have you worked for the Stewart's long?" he asked, politely.

"Just over a year," I replied.

"Have you enjoyed working with them?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're like family. I love them all."

"Even Tyson?"

I gave him a look.

"Tyson, is like my brother. He has been there for me, and has helped me out in odd situations, and he and I always joke around. So yes, I love him."

"And yet, you're a maid."

I frowned at him. Jeez, this guy sure does know how to piss someone off.

"And?" I replied.

"You look too young to have that kind of responsibility. What about school?"

"I am sixteen, it's about time I had some responsibility. And I go to school with Tyson, and work the mornings and evenings. Mrs Stewart has been very nice to me. In fact, she's enrolling me into a new school tomorrow."

Keith stayed quiet for a little while, and continued to assist me with the washing up.

"You have an accent. You're not from America, are you?"

I shook my head, pieces of hair falling out of my bun.

"No. I'm originally from Australia."  
"Why did you move here?"

I sighed. I hated telling this story, and I wasn't exactly comfortable telling it to someone I didn't know that well. So I cut out some of the gruesome details and narrowed it down to a short story.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I was moved into foster care. Then, I moved over to New York to become a dancer. I needed a job, so Mrs Stewart took me in, and I almost have enough money to enrol into the school that I want to go to." That, and the Stewart's were paying for it.

"I see. Well, that was very nice of Sienna."

I didn't answer. This guy was very odd, and I didn't like how he was talking to me. He was acting like Mrs Stewart didn't take care of me, or love me, when I knew she did.

"Well, if you ever get tired of living here, just let me know, and you can live with me. And you won't be a maid."

He lifted up a dry hand and placed it on my cheek.

Uh-oh.

I smiled, uncomfortably, and slithered out of his grip. I backed away a bit, and he followed me.

"Mr Hemmings, you are a very nice man, and a very attractive one, but you're too old for me."

He had me pressed up against the fridge door. I was so scared, I was shaking.

"You have to understand, that when I want something, I always get it," he whispered in my ear.

I was so frightened, I was starting to cry. Tears fell down my face.

"Please, don't do this," I said softly.

He placed a finger on my lips and another fiddled with the buttons on my dress.

I couldn't move. He had me pinned.

The tears fell down. I wanted to scream, but no words came out.

Then my lips were crushed by Keith's.


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry about the chapter being short. I was running out of time, but I will make the next one longer. :D  
I'm thinking of writing another book (what a life I have, I know. :L) but I might not be able to because school started for me the other day and already I have assignments and homework. I will just have to see. If you want me to write another book, just leave a message in your review, so after you tell me what you think of this book. Thank you! Happy reading!  
Oh, I forgot to add, if you have an account, and you want to be my beta, just let me know. :D**

**Chapter Five**

I was too scared to move. I was too scared to think. This guy may be a model, but he had a lot of muscle, which meant if I tried to scream or run, he could have me unconscious (or worse, dead), in a second.

I just wanted to die. I was saying a prayer in my head, begging God to make Keith stop.

He had unbuttoned my dress down to my navel, when Tyson (Thank the Lord) walked in.

Keith let go of me, and my hands flew to my dress, buttoning it back up. I wiped the tears away from my face, but I knew that my eyes would be puffy and red.

"What's going on here?" Tyson asked.  
I kept quiet.

"Oh, nothing," Keith replied, clearly anxious.

"Then what were you doing to Jordan?"

Keith laughed. "What makes you think I did anything to her?"

"Well, she's crying, for one, and for two, I found you pressed against her when I walked in."  
Keith shrugged. "She asked me to do it."  
"Yeah, I'm sure she did," Tyson hissed as he walked over to me.

He looked down into my eyes, hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded. He pointed to Keith and asked "Did he do something to you?"  
I swallowed back the tears, and looked at Keith, not saying a word.

Tyson let go of me, and stood in front of Keith, inches from his face. Keith was strong, but he didn't have the height that Tyson had.

"I think it's best you leave now."  
"I'll leave when I'm ready," Keith hissed.  
"No, you will leave now, unless you want my mother to hear what you were doing to her maid. I guarantee that she will throw you out when she hears it," Tyson hissed back.

An evil look flashed over Keith's face. He stared at Tyson, then glanced at me, back to Tyson, then walked off, without saying another word. I breathed a sigh of relief, and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. It wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to me.

Tyson looked down at me, arms back on my shoulders.

"Thank God he's gone. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just brings back memories, that's all."

Tyson gave me a puzzled look, and I launched into my story.

"When my parents died, I was looked after some family friends until I had a foster home to go to. I was moved to the Banks' house when I was two years old. I thought they were great. They treated me well. But I didn't know that was because they were drunk. When I was young, I just thought it was because they were happy. I later learned the truth. Anyway, when I turned twelve, my new Dad came into my room one night to tuck me in. I knew he had been drinking, because I could smell it on his breath. Just when I thought he was going to leave, he pulled down my blanket, and assaulted me. It continued every Friday and Saturday night for two more years. I couldn't tell anyone, and when I tried to tell his wife, he would beat me the night when he came to "visit" me. Then I turned fourteen, and for my birthday, I gave myself a present. Freedom. I ran away and haven't gone back since."

Tyson was silent. He didn't say a word the entire time I was talking, or anything after that.

"Oh my God. Jordan, I am so sorry."

I smiled. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have run away years before hand, and I shouldn't have let Keith come near me tonight. I did try to push him away, but he was just so strong."

Tyson pulled me into his chest, and I just cried into his shirt. I embraced his scent as I did. He smelled clean and fresh, like soap, and sunshine, whatever that smelled like. It was something I could get used too.

Tyson let go of me, and I let go of him. I looked up into his face and smiled, then walked away, stumbling and falling over everything as I did.

I was just about to fall again when Tyson grabbed my arm and helped me up. I didn't realise how tired I was until Tyson had scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the kitchen. I heard Mrs Stewart gasp, and I could smell the jealousy of Miranda and Montana.

"Is she alright?" Mrs Stewart asked.

"Yeah, I just think she's very tired. She's had a very busy night," Tyson said.

"Yeah, I'll bet," I heard one of the evil models mumble.

"I'm going to take her up to her room, then go to bed. Goodnight, Miranda, Montana. Lovely to see you both again."

I heard the M's mumble their goodbyes, and Mrs Stewart wonder if I would be alright. I curled into Tyson's chest. He was so warm, and smelled so good, I could lie in his arms forever.

Tyson carried me upstairs, and into my room, but I kept dozing in and out. I could feel Tyson getting closer and closer to my room. I heard him open a door, and pulled me inside. He gently laid me on the bed, removing my shoes and pulling the bobby pins out of my hair, bringing it down over my shoulder and over my chest. I just laid there, the entire time, zoning in and out of sleep. He ran a finger over my hand, and when my eyes opened, I could see a tiny smile on his face.

When he finished, I could feel him get off the bed, and start to leave, but before he got too far, I reached out and clutched onto his arm, pulling him back to me.

"Please, don't go," I mumbled.

I heard a heavy sigh, and someone sit back on the bed. A warm, dry hand covered mine, and I heard someone whisper, "I won't. I'm right here."

Then I was under.

__

I woke to the smell of roses and other city scents. The rose smell was the diffuser that I kept in my room. I loved it. It had a way of spreading the smell all around the room, making it seem clean and fresh, even when I wasn't.

My eyes weren't open, and they wouldn't open for a while. I used my ears to scope out the sounds. I listened to the cars beeping on the streets, the constant hum of chatter from people walking by, and the gentle sound of soft snoring.

My eyes flew open. What?

I looked down at my body, and saw an arm draped over my stomach. I was still in my service dress, and I had my stockings on and everything. I looked over to see who was attached to that arm, and nearly screamed, but covered my mouth before I actually made any noise.

Tyson was asleep next to me!

I swallowed hard, and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful, so...beautiful. But how the hell did he end up lying in my bed right next to me?

I rubbed my head, which was pounding with a headache.

I sat up, trying to move out of Tyson's hand. I didn't want to wake him, because he looked so adorable, but I couldn't lay here any more and have him right next to me. It was just too weird.

I slithered and moved, but I saw Tyson stir. I sighed. I just had to do it. I'd wake him, and I'd be sorry, but I had to do it.

I pushed his arm off my stomach, and sat up, leaping off the bed faster than you could say "Holy Smokes". He twisted and turned, and I saw him eventually wake up.

"Jordan? Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," he said, yawning.

"I'm fine," I said, a little too quickly. "I was just wondering, what you were doing lying next to me when I woke up this morning?"

He rubbed his beautiful brown eyes and looked at me.

"Last night when I carried you in, I began to leave, and you asked me to stay. I held your hand for a little while, then eventually I fell sleepy and I was asleep right next to you. Then I woke up this morning with your eyes wide in shock and your face pale as anything."

I swallowed back again, and just wanted to disappear. I mean, Tyson was very attractive. He was more than that, he was drop dead gorgeous, but I was just weirded out that I had actually slept right next to my boss. It scared me.

"Well, I best be off to work. Your mother is taking us to that school this morning," I said, trying to get Tyson to get out.

He did a big yawn, and leaped off the bed, walking out of the room. I breathed a massive sigh of relief. That was just too weird for my liking.

I got changed from my clothes from last night, and dressed into a new service outfit, put on my shoes, tied my hair back up into a bun, and slapped some light make-up on. I tried to forget about the whole incident, but I couldn't. And to think, that I have to stay with this guy for the next however long, so that I will pretend to be his sister, and he my brother.

I skipped downstairs, trying to pretend that this thing with Tyson didn't matter. I saw him at the breakfast table. He looked natural, like nothing had ever happened. I just wanted to slap him and make him realise that I was so freaked. But then I realised that he wasn't wrong, I was. I should just forget it. Do the adult thing and forget what happened. It's not like he was falling in love with _me_, for crying out loud. He was just doing a nice thing by staying with me when I had had a rough time.

I was glad when Mrs Stewart interrupted my thoughts.

"Jordan, honey?" she said.

I glanced at her and smiled.

"Honey, we're going to the school today. Why don't you go get ready? Tyson and I can clean up. We have to leave pretty soon."

I nodded, placed the plate down on the table, glanced at Tyson, and skipped upstairs, back to my room.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. I didn't really have anything glamorous. I decided to wear one of my dresses, that I barely ever wore. It was black at the top, and strapless. There was a really large piece of elastic that wrapped around my waist, and the rest was like a floral pattern. It was cool outside, but not cold enough to wear a heavy jacket, so I grabbed a black cardigan, and wrapped it around me. I found a pair of three inch black heels, that were shiny and had a chunky heel, and slipped them onto my feet. I slid a silver chain around my neck, and a couple of silver bracelets, that used to be my mothers, around my wrist. I double checked my make-up, pulled my hair out if its bun, and fluffed it out, and then I was ready to go.

I walked downstairs and smiled at the waiting Mrs Stewart and Tyson. They both returned the smile, which was a bit surprising coming from Tyson, and we were off to the dance school.

I was so nervous. I wanted so badly to get into this school. It had been my dream since forever to dance for them, and I was lucky to get the chance.

I glanced at Tyson on the way to the cab, and flashed him a nervous grin, which he returned.

This better be one hell of a day.


	6. Chapter Six

**So, I have had quite a few people like this book, which is really good. And just so people don't get confused, I _AM _writing _The Truth Hurts_ still. I am concentrating on both books at the moment, but I just got wrapped up in this book because I have had so many ideas for it. :D Anyway, happy reading, and let me know what you think. :D**

**Chapter Six**

The building was huge. There were so many studios, and that I could tell from just looking outside.

Tyson lightly touched my arm, wanting to tell me something. I angled my head so my ear was more near his mouth, and he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"_You're_ telling my mother that you want our last name."

I frowned. "Why me?"

"Because, I got you here in the first place. And you're meant to be my sister here, though I have no idea how people will be able to tell. We look nothing alike."

"We can say one of us were adopted."  
"You."

"Why me?"

"Because you're Australian, and Mum is American, and I'm older."

"I could've had an Australian father."

"I don't care. I'm older. I rule over you."

I looked to see if Mrs Stewart was looking, and then I stabbed Tyson in the side with my elbow.

"Ow!" he hissed. "Please, don't do that again. We're meant to be family, brother and sister."

"What's more sibling-like than a good old hit in the ribs?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't. Do. It. Again."

I smiled and looked ahead. I had to get to Mrs Stewart before she got to the front desk.

"Mrs Stewart," I quietly called.

She turned around and glanced at me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering, if it was possible that I enrol here under your last name? I know its a stretch, but I'm just not very proud to use my former family's name, or the name of my dead parents. I want to feel like I am loved."

"You are, sweetie. Trust me."

She paused for a second, then nodded her beautiful head.

"I will, honey. I'd be honoured. You practically live under our name anyway."

I turned back to Tyson, smirking.

"Always have to use the "family card", don't you?" he teased.

"Of course, brother."

He pulled a strand of my hair, and I pushed him away with my hip, making him stumble.

Mrs Stewart looked back at us, confused and suspicious. We continued to the front desk, and saw a woman working there, who looked about forty, and had a lot of make-up on. One look at Tyson, and she had the principal on the phone before Mrs Stewart could even introduce herself.

"Mr Dawson will be with you in a minute," she said, her voice very high and pitchy.

Just to tease her, Tyson grinned widely, showing his set of perfect teeth, and I rolled my eyes, as the forty year old woman's heart raced. I hit Tyson with my elbow again, making him jump, and he shouldered me off to the side, grinning. Jeez, we had the "brother-sister" act down hard.

Mrs Stewart picked up a magazine, and so did I. Tyson sat next to me and observed the skinny ballerinas that passed by with interest.

"Maybe there could be some advantages to coming to this school," he whispered to me.

"Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" I whispered back.

"Not for a second," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed, disgusted.

A few seconds later, Tyson rested his chin on my shoulder, and looked at the magazine.

"She should not have gotten plastic surgery, she looks so fake," he said.

"I thought that was what you were into," I replied, shrugging him off my shoulder.

"No, I'm into little dancers that wear mini shorts for pyjamas and freak out when they find themselves asleep next to their boss," he said.

I glared at him, and flicked the page, pissed.

"You are never going to let that pyjama thing go, are you?"

"Never in your life."

All of a sudden, the overly done secretary called out to us and told us to go upstairs to see Mr Dawson. Tyson grinned and winked at her, and I slapped him over the shoulder.

"You're horrible," I hissed.

"What, I was just being nice."

"Yeah, sure."  
"Oh, looks like _someone's _jealous."

I clicked my tongue and scoffed. "Why would I be jealous? She's middle-aged, for crying out loud."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Jordan, you'll get your turn someday."

I flicked his hand off my shoulder and rolled my blue eyes. "You're a pig."

"I know."

The elevator screeched to a stop, which meant we were at the right level.

I carefully followed Mrs Stewart out to the office, Tyson directly behind me. The hallway was very stylish and fancy. It had a classic look to it, with the bronze walls, and the special columns. On the wall hung pictures of dancers, both past and present. Most were in the middle of dance poses, or dance steps, and my breath was taken away as I looked at each one.

We passed many studios and classrooms along the way, with students looking through the windows and the doors watching strangers to their school walk by. I received some interested glances from a couple of guys, and a few glares from girls, where Tyson got every guy glaring at him, and every girl falling for him. I saw him tease them by winking at a couple as he walked by, and saw a few almost faint.

I laughed to myself and continued walking behind Mrs Stewart, who had no idea what was going on behind her.

The director's door was open, and we strolled on in, Mrs Stewart taking a seat near the front of the desk. I took a minute to examine his appearance.  
He was an attractive man, probably in his thirties or forties. His hair was as dark as a night's sky, and his eyes were a light grey. He was a serious man, because he barely smiled as we sat down. He was very thin, and if you walked past him in the street, you would be able to tell he was a dancer or gymnast.

Tyson and I stood at the back of the room, anxiously waiting for the director to start speaking.

"Mrs Stewart," he started, his voice deep. "I hear you would like to enrol your children into our school?"

Mrs Stewart turned her beautiful smile on and nodded. "Yes. They're both talented, and I believe that it was about time their talents were discovered."

Mrs Stewart wasn't just beautiful with her appearance, she was beautiful in her personality, and in the way she spoke. I was so desirous of her, and her life.

Mr Dawson leaned forward on his chair, and placed his hand on the desk. He looked at Mrs Stewart over his glasses, and swallowed back.

"You do understand that I would need to _see_ their talent before I allow them into my school?"

I gulped. Oh, crap. I never realised we would have to perform in front of him!

Tyson gave me a look, and I bit my lip. Whilst Mr Dawson was talking to Mrs Stewart, I bent over and hissed in his ear.

"We have to perform. It's a scholarship based enrolment."

He narrowed his eyes and glared. "You never mentioned that."

"Because I didn't realise! Please, you said you would do this for me!"

He let out a heavy breath, and nodded. "Fine. But if something bad happens, I blame it on you."

I held out my hand, and shook his. "Deal."

We turned back to the front, and saw Mr Dawson glance at us.

"You will be auditioning to get into this school," he said. "I want the best from both of you. You will be performing separately. You will be performing your own routines."

Oh, crap.

I was so scared. I wanted to get into this school _with _Tyson. One, because he owed me big time, and I wanted him to suffer some humiliation, and two, Mrs Stewart would never allow for just me to be at a school as grand as this one.

I smiled, trying to hide my fear, and nodded with agreement. I examined Tyson, and he was terrified. He had the same thoughts as me. He was never going to get into this school, and he knew that if I didn't get in with him, he knew I would tell Mrs Stewart about Little Miss Hag.

His golden tanned skin went pale, and his eyes widened in shock.

I gave him a look that said, _just-do-your-best, _ and he returned a look that said _you're-kidding-me,-right?_

I just ignored him and followed the adults into a large room. There was a small room, that had a window looking into a larger room. The larger room was a dance room, set with bars and mirrors and everything.

"Mr Stewart," the director said in his professional voice. "You will be starting first. Please take your position in the room. Just follow Ms Reeves, over there."

I scanned the room I was in, seeing an older lady, probably in her forties, standing at the door to the next room, with her arm extended and smiling. She was beautiful and thin, with long brown hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a lovely hazel, and she was very tall. She was definitely a teacher or a former ballerina. She was gorgeous.

Tyson smiled back, nervously, and walked into the other room. There was a chair in the far right corner, and I saw him stroll over to it, and remove his jacket, and his shoes. His shirt wasn't exactly a very appropriate shirt to be dancing in, but neither of us had known that we would have to audition. He removed his socks, then started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

My eyes widened in shock and confusion. What was he doing? He wasn't seriously going to dance without his shirt, was he?

He finished with the buttons, and the shirt was tossed into the corner of the room. Yep, he was.

I tried not to look amazed at his fantastic body. How can someone that young look so good? I slouched my shoulders, and slowly wrapped my arm around my body. I felt obese when I saw him. Hell, I probably was.

The three of us stood at the window and watched Tyson. He stood in the middle of the room. I could feel my cheeks burn (not because Tyson was standing shirtless in front of me) with the humiliation that he was going to stuff up badly, forcing me to go with him back to the mansion.

The music started playing through the speakers, and Tyson stood completely still in the room, staring back at us. I hung my head in shame, and promised myself not to watch.

I heard Mrs Stewart gasp, and I tried to hide myself even more.

I could feel Mrs Stewart pull on my arm and cry, "Jordan, honey, you have to watch this!"

I pulled my head away from my hands and gasped. Tyson was...

Fantastic.

He rolled on the floor, and extended his left leg, and raised his left arm. Then, all of a sudden, he was off the ground, and he was leaping through the air.

He was so beautiful, so graceful, I was sure I was dreaming.

I rubbed my eyes, probably smudging whatever make-up I had on, and I pinched myself, to make sure this wasn't a dream. And it wasn't. That was really my boss dancing out there.

Maybe it was going to be him getting me into the school, not the other way around.

Just then, Tyson ran to a corner of the room, and concentrated, breathing out hard, then took off, sprinting.

Then he launched himself in the air, and did a full front flip.

Mrs Stewart and I stood there, with our mouths open, amazed. I don't think she knew about Tyson's little talent either.

Tyson finished his number, by standing in the middle, arms raised in the air. The music ended, and he relaxed, and grinned at us through the window.

I examined Mr Dawson. He looked impressed, but he had probably seen people like this many times before.

Tyson walked into the room, clothes and shoes in his hand, and Mrs Stewart stumbled over to him, and wrapped her hands around him, grinning just as much as he was.

He gave me a perfect grin and a wink, then strolled over to me, arms open. He wanted me to hug him. trudged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so tall. He pulled me into him, and pressed me against his sweaty chest. I groaned in disgust and tried to push away.

Tyson started laughing, and I walked off, getting ready for my audition.

I did the exact as Tyson did. I strolled over to the corner, placed my heels on the chair, took all my jewellery off and prayed that my dress wouldn't fall down as I danced.

I paced over to the middle of the room, took one look into the mirror (which I realised was the window) and smirked.

Thank God I chose to wear black underwear today.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The soft music started playing, and I prepared myself to dance.

The best thing I loved about dancing was moving to the beat. It didn't matter what type of music there was, you could always find a dance to do.

I took a deep breath...

And I was off. I didn't even know what I was doing. I just moved to the beat. I ran and leaped, extending my legs, and flying across the room. I did a high kick, that was successful. Then I ran and jumped into the air, pulling my legs back, almost touching the back of my head with my right foot.

I ran to the middle of the room, and prepared myself. I bent back, and brung my leg to my side, completing a perfect pirouette.

And I didn't stop there. I continued spinning, for another five spins, then finished in a centre split on the floor, looking up and into the window.

The music cut off, and I saw Ms Reeves giving me a great big smile and told me to come back into the viewing room. I knew what she was thinking: _Who knew fat girls could dance?_

I slid my feet into my shoes and continued walking. Mrs Stewart was grinning like a maniac. I knew she liked my dance. She gave me a massive hug, just like she had given Tyson.

And just as I left Mrs Stewart's arms, Tyson ran over to me (still shirtless), and grabbed the top of my arms, his eyes full of excitement and happiness. He had something to tell me, but he couldn't make the words come out. He just stood there, grinning, gripping my arms and shirtless.

_Ok, you _have_ to stop thinking of that, Jordan,_ I told myself.

"What?" I asked, anxiously waiting for him to talk.

"We're in," he said back.

My eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"  
He nodded, and grinned.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, and jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, twirling me around and around in the air. I was giggling uncontrollably, and his rich laughter rang in my ears. We were so happy. We actually got into the school. We actually got in!

Remembering that Mrs Stewart was still in the room, I pulled my arms away from his neck, but I still smiled at him. He slowly released me from his arms, and smiled back.

"When do we start?" Tyson asked the director.

"I would like you to start tomorrow, if that's possible. We haven't seen some dancers like you in a long time," Mr Dawson replied, with a faint smile on his face.

He handed a bunch of papers to Mrs Stewart, and gave her a few more instructions, while Tyson gripped my hand, and grinned, mouthing "I can't believe it!" and I mouthed back "Same here!" I released his hand, and strolled over to Mrs Stewart, getting ready to leave.

Mr Dawson gave us a small smile, and said "See you tomorrow!" as we walked out.

I was so happy, I skipped back down stairs and to the taxi.

"Are you high?" Tyson asked.

I hit his shoulder with my hand. "Of course not. I'm just so happy!"

"Jesus, calm down."

"You have no idea how much of a big deal this is for me. I have never been accepted before. Especially not like this."

Tyson laughed at my stupidity and gently pushed me to the taxi as I twirled and skipped all the way.

__

When we got home, Mrs Stewart hugged us both, and brushed our cheeks.

"I am so proud of both of you,," she grinned. "I have no idea what I'm going to do when you both leave!"

I frowned, confused, and Tyson's eyes widened. "_Leave_?" he asked.

"Well, obviously. You're staying at the school now. Now I thought it was kind of silly, seeing as we only live about twenty minutes from the school, but that lovely man, Mr Dawson, told me that they would be getting you up early in the morning and then going to bed late at night, so I eventually agreed. So, hurry along, you two. Go pack!"

She walked off, her heels clicking and clacking against the marble floor.

Tyson turned to me, slowly, and placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes and looking extremely pissed off.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What have I done now?"

"You didn't tell me that we wouldn't be staying at our own home whilst we're going to this stupid school."

"I didn't know! And who cares? We're only twenty minutes away. We can visit on weekends and stuff. What's the big deal?"

"The "big deal", as you so calmly put it, is that I am leaving home, to go to a stupid school that I didn't even want to go to in the first place. I will never see Juliette again! All this so you can live your dream! What about my dream?"

"Oh, the one about eventually banging Little Miss Tramp?" I said, sourly, then pushed past him and walked off, Tyson following closely behind.

"Don't call her that, and no, that's not my dream," he hissed behind me.

"If you hadn't of been so damn horny in the first place, we wouldn't be in this little situation, would we?"

Tyson growled, and his hands curled into fists.

"Oh, grow up," I yelled. "Now, you have two options, march your butt upstairs and get packing for tomorrow, or bail and I tell you mother. Your choice."

"Of all the maids in the world, I have to make a promise to a freaking ballerina," he mumbled.

"And of all the inconsiderate jerks in the world, Juliette chose you. The world is full of possibilities."

"Jordan, you don't understand. Juliette is my life, I love her."

I frowned, nearly bursting into tears.

"At least you have someone to love, and someone who loves you back! I have been alone for all of my life. I have never been considered pretty enough for guys to ask me out, or asked if I wanted to be their girlfriend. I'm the loner girl who is left out because she isn't pretty enough or cool enough to be considered! You said yourself, you had a chance of meeting someone at the school. You have a chance of meeting someone _everywhere_! I don't. I will be alone for the rest of my life, and I have come to understand that. But when you say stuff like that, it pisses me off so much, it makes me realise what my life will be like! So, you really don't have life as bad as you think, Tyson."

Then I spun on my heel and stomped up to my room, preparing my bag for the school.

__

I was so excited. I was finally going to the school of my dreams! It was with the guy I most hated, but still, you can't win them all, can you?

It was pretty late, and I was ecstatically happy I went through all my bags twice, making sure I had packed everything. I dragged my suitcase out of my room, and sat it next to my door, so in the morning I would be able to just get dressed and go.

I turned to walk back into my room, when my eyes fell on a small heart shaped box, and a card, sitting on a nearby table. It had my name scrawled across the tiny envelope, so I picked it up and read it.

_Jordan,  
I am sorry for putting you through this. I know it's not your fault. It's mine.  
I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you will be my sister.  
Tyson._

I opened the box and saw little chocolates sitting in individual wrapping. I smiled to myself, and put the lid back on the box.

"Not going to have one now?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up, and saw Tyson leaning against his door frame, looking right at me.

"You trying to get me fat so I won't be able to dance?" I said with a grin on my face.

He smiled back and rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'll have to think of something else. Thanks, Jordan."

I laughed, and opened the box up, walking over to Tyson as I did.

"Would you like one?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I have to watch my figure. Can't put an ounce of fat on this bod."

I laughed.

"I doubt one chocolate is going to make a difference, Tyson. You couldn't be fat even if you tried."

"I knew it," he whispered.

"Knew what?"  
He looked at me and frowned.

"You _have _been checking me out when you walk past."

I started laughing and pushed him away.

"Just can't keep your eyes off me, can you?"

I still laughed, and so did he. "You wish," I said back, and continued to giggle.

We eventually stopped, and I looked up into Tyson's beautiful brown eyes.

"Look, about what I said earlier, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. And that stuff you said about you not being pretty or cool, that's completely untrue."

My eyes widened, amazed at what he was saying.

"You really are beautiful, whether you're a dancer or a maid. You are just...beautiful."

I swallowed hard and looked at my feet.

"You're just saying that so I won't get pissed off."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Tyson. It's alright. I've come to understand that I'm not like the average girl. I have boobs, I have curves, I don't have a flat stomach. But I am who I am."

I heard a heavy sigh, and saw Tyson stand up on both legs.

"Jordan, I know you're not like the average girl. I know you have a different body type to other girls. But you really are beautiful, on the inside and out. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I glanced back up into his eyes, and he held my gaze.

He looked down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. Then, ever so slowly, he started to lean in towards me. I held my breath, and slowly breathed out. My breathing was going out of control. Tyson was completely neutral, he just kept looking into my eyes. He tilted his head, and kept coming towards me. I stood completely still against the wall. My body had locked up. I could barely move an inch. I knew in my mind that I didn't want him to kiss me, but my body told me otherwise. I tensed up, my muscles locking up as Tyson got nearer and nearer. His nose brushed mine, and he bent down a bit more to brush his lips against mine. His lips nearly touched mine. This was it, I was actually going to kiss my boss-

"Is everything alright?" boomed a voice from down the hall.

Tyson groaned and sighed, his breath gently blowing onto my face.

"Everything is fine, Dad."

I gasped, and slowly reached my hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything else.

"Mr Stewart," I said. "It's been crazy without you here. So much has happened!"

"I can see that," he replied.

Tyson narrowed his eyes, and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Well, I best be off to bed. Sirs," I said, bowing to each of them, Tyson giving me a small smile as I did.

I ran back to my room across the hallway and closed the door, leaning up against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

I heard some hushed voices coming from the other side of the door. I slowly and carefully leaned against the door, listening to what was going on on the other side.

"...you thinking, Tyson? With her?" I heard Mr Stewart hiss.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Dad."

"She's a maid! There is absolutely something wrong with her!"

"You don't know her. She's had a hard life."  
"So, you thought sticking your tongue down her throat would help!"

There was a long silence.

"Tyson, you have to think about your actions. If people see you with her, this family will get a bad reputation! You are so careless!"

"Jordan is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. If you were actually here once in a while and treated her with the same respect that Mum and I give her, then you would actually start to appreciate her. But no, it's all about the job, isn't it?"  
"She's trash, Tyson! Just a nobody!"

"No, Dad, she _is_ a somebody. And she is going to become one of America's finest dancers. How's that for trash?"

I heard a door slam, and then a long silence. Then I heard someone stomp out of the hallway.

I was so angry and upset right at that second. I wanted to scream, shout, tear out my lungs. But I knew none of that would happen.

I leaned against the door, my back pressed firmly against the wooden door. My hand flew to my face, and I slid down to the floor, and cried.

I sobbed for ages, not keeping track of the time. I thought about my life, I thought about Tyson, I thought about the harsh things his father said. I wanted to die. I wanted to curl up into a ball right now, and die.

I curled up on the floor, and cried. I let all the tears fall down, and just cried for hours.

And I was glad no one was here to see me.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Golly, I have had quite a good review for this book. So far, people like it! Anyway, I will keep reading and posting, so keep those reviews coming in! ;)**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke the next morning, lying on my bed. I listened to all of the sounds of the city, and breathed in the scents of my home. I knew I was going to have to leave it today, and have to get used to what was now going to become my new home.

I tried hard not to think about what happened last night, with Tyson and after it. I felt so much rage towards his father right now, but I just had to keep myself in control. I sighed to myself, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a pair of brown ones staring back into mine. I leaped back, almost screaming.

Tyson chuckled and rested his elbows on his knees. "I swear you do this kind of thing just for my attention."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, when I came to check on you, you had fallen asleep in front of your door, so I carried you into bed."

"You came to check on me?"

Tyson pursed his lips and put a serious face on. "Yeah, after what happened last night, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I felt like I pounced on you, which was wrong for me to do, because I was with Juliette."

I frowned. "Was?"

"I dumped her this morning. I told her I was going to a new school, and that I wouldn't be able to see her any more."

I just sat there and looked at him, shocked.

"Look, Tyson, I am so sorry for everything. I only did this to make my dreams come true, not to ruin my friendships and people's relationships along the way."

"You didn't ruin our friendship, Jordan. And maybe you were right about Juliette. But I just want you to know, you and I will always be friends, no matter what you do to me. Though I'm sure it will be quite pleasurable," he said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. "Alright, get out. I need to get changed"

"Oh, can I help?"

I cocked an eyebrow and pointed towards the door. "Out."

Tyson chuckled and walked out of my room.

__

Twenty minutes later, I was ready to go. I had made my bed, cleaned my room, gotten dressed, kissed my goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Stewart, and walked out the front door to catch a cab with Tyson. He grabbed my suitcase off me, and placed it in the trunk, along with his own. He held the car door open for me, and beckoned me into the car with his hand. After I had scooted over to the end of the seat, he crawled in after me. He told the driver the directions to the school, and with one last kiss and wave to the Stewart's, we were off.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, feeling incredibly guilty. Tyson was leaving his home, his friends, his family, all so he could do me a favour.

_Don't feel guilty, Jaz. He shouldn't have been with the tramp in the first place, _part of me said.

_But he loves her. It's natural that he would want to show that love. Thanks to you, he had to break up with her,_ said the other half.

"It wasn't "thanks to me", alright?" I hissed to myself.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked.

I swallowed back, and turned my anxious grin on. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

I reminded myself that I only had about ten more minutes of sitting with Tyson before I had to get out. That made me happy, knowing that I didn't have to sit this close to him any more. I didn't have to feel the warmth of his hand resting against mine, his beautiful face, just inches next to mine, his gorgeous body sitting right near mine-

What was I doing? I had to get into the brother/sister mode. I had to make people think that I loathed Tyson because he was such a horrible brother. I had to make people believe that he and I were actual siblings.

"Now please, don't hook up with someone in our first day," I joked.

He smiled. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want the reputation of the sister of the Gorgeous Tyson Stewart who can't keep it in his pants."

"I knew you were jealous," he said, looking back to the front of the taxi.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Only in your dreams, Tyson."

"Well you got that right."

He and I chuckled together for ages, and before we knew it, we were at the entrance to the grand dance school. I was so tense, my palms were wet with sweat. Tyson stretched over me, forcing me to hold my breath. He opened the door, and signalled for me to get out. With a hurried smile and a quick recovery, I leaped out of the taxi before Tyson could ask if I was high.

I dragged my suitcase out of the trunk of the taxi, and got Tyson's suitcase as well.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" he asked.

I shook my head and grinned. "Wouldn't seem so sibling-like, then."

Tyson rolled his eyes and walked off, waiting for me at the door to the building.

We saw a lot more students today. They were all looking at Tyson, in awe and in envy. I got a few glances, but Tyson hogged the spotlight. I could hear the whispers passing from person to person as we walked passed.

"Who are they?" said one girl.

"I've heard they're brother and sister," said another.

"I've heard they're going out," said an older boy.

"Well, what Lucy told me was that he worked for her," whispered a tall blonde guy, who gave me a wink as I strolled past.

"I hate being the centre of attention," Tyson complained.

"No you don't, you liar," I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," he said back.

"Idiot," I whispered.

Mr Dawson was at the desk, impatiently waiting for Tyson and I. He smiled when we got closer, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Mr and Miss Stewart, how lovely to see you again. I have organised your rooms. I have someone to show you each to your rooms. You won't have a class today, because it's your first day and we want you to settle in, but we expect to see you both at six o'clock tomorrow morning in Studio Three. Please, do not be late," he explained.

I nodded, understanding everything he said. I worried when he said we had to be in the studio at six in the morning. Tyson never got up any time before eight o'clock. He was going to have to make some serious adjustments to his life.

"Now, you will be separated now to get used to the school and your new surroundings. And before you go, I just need to double check, your mother didn't put that you two had a relationship on your enrolment papers. Is there any relation between you two at all?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I glance at Tyson, who was just as equally shocked. Then he narrowed his eyes at me and forced me to tell Mr Dawson.

"You see, Mr Dawson," I started. "You may not be able to tell, but Tyson and I are brother and sister."

Mr Dawson frowned. "Right. How is that possible?"  
"Ah, well you see, Mr Dawson, I was adopted. My parents were...junkies."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms Stewart."

"That's fine."

I swallowed back the guilty lump in the back of my throat. I was so nervous. I was certain that this would be easy, but it wasn't.

"Right. Well, you two will see each other tonight. Mr Stewart, if you could follow Mr Morgan to your room, and Ms Stewart, if you could follow Ms Reeves to your room."

I nodded and turned to Tyson and smiled. He opened his arms for me to give him a hug, and I reluctantly stepped into them.

"We're going to get caught," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me against his chest.

"Not if we're careful," I whispered back, sliding my arms around his back. I gave him a quick squeeze, then pulled back, looking into his eyes. I grinned again and wrapped my hand around my suitcase handle, following Ms Reeves to my room. I gave one more look back at Tyson and saw the worry in his eyes. I gave him a comforting smile, and continued off to my room.

Ms Reeves talked to me a little as we walked off, asking me what made me want to come to New York and be a dancer. I told her that it had been my "brother's" and my dream ever since we were little to join a major dance school to become the best that there is. I told her that I was adopted and that I had moved to New York when I was twelve.

She dropped the subject once we were in the girls dorm. She reached a wooden door with the numbers 502 on the top of it. She lightly knocked three times, and it was slowly opened by a beautiful, tall, black haired girl. She grinned and stepped aside to let me in. Ms Reeves left the introductions for us to work out, and walked off, without saying another word. I slowly took my stuff and settled on the vacant bed. I stood my suitcase at the base of the bed and daintily sat down, looking at the girl. She was grinning at me, as she flopped onto her bed. She was tall, and incredibly thin. Her eyes were a gorgeous green, like the colour of fresh grass. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped just at her lower back. She was so beautiful, I was so jealous.

"So, you're Jordan?" she asked. She had a French accent, so I could tell that she was not native to here as well.

I nodded and gave an anxious smile.

"Cool. I'm Jacqueline Bardot," she continued. I took note to how she said her name (Jhar-cleen Bar-doe)

I extended my hand and so did she. "Jordan Ev-I mean, Stewart."

She gave me another smile back. Her teeth were so perfect. They glistened in the light.

"You're not from America, no?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Originally from Australia. You're from France, aren't you?"

She grinned and nodded. "My city, Lille. All my family are there. They wanted me to be happy, so they sent me to New York to live my dream of being a dancer. What about you? How did you come to be here?"

Oh, I blackmailed my boss because he didn't want his Mum to know he was doing a tramp, and told him that if he didn't pretend to be my brother, I would kick his ass and tell his mother. Wouldn't that be sweet?

"Oh, I was adopted, and it has been my dream ever since I was a toddler to be a professional dancer. And it happened to be my new brother's as well, so that worked out well for all of us."

Jacqueline's face lit up in amazement. "Wow, you are so lucky."

Oh, she didn't know the half of it.

"So, Jacqueline, how long have you been here for? It must take years to finally become as gorgeous as the ballerinas you see on stage?" I asked.

"Oh, I have been for four years, and loved every moment of it. Yes, it does. But you get used to it, and eventually, you can turn out even better than them."

"Wow." That was all I could say.

I heard a knock on the door, and Jacqueline got up with such elegance and grace that it made me burn with envy.

There were two blonde girls at my door, and by the sounds of things, they were friends of Jacqueline's.

"Oh my gosh, Jacqueline, you _have _to meet the hottie that just moved to the school. He is absolutely gorgeous! Even better than Cooper!"  
"Really? What does he look like?" I heard Jacqueline say.

"He's tall, tanned, gorgeous brown hair, and the most perfect teeth that I have ever seen! And he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and a leather jacket, but I can tell he has one hot bod," one of the Barbies said.

I knew immediately they were talking about Tyson. He always knew how to make an entrance. I rolled my eyes to myself, annoyed with his stupidity.

"But he might be gay," Barbie One said.

"But he winked at me, moron. What gay guy does that?" said Barbie Two.

Yep. Definitely Tyson.

"He's not gay," I called out.

Jacqueline opened the door, and looked at me, wondering. The two Barbies glared at me like I was a disease, and realised that I was the new chick.

"And you would know how?" one of them asked.

"He's my brother," I said, with a matter-of-fact tone.

All three girls eyes lit up, and all of a sudden, I had become their best friend.

"We have to go find him," said Jacqueline. She turned to me and smiled. "You don't mind if we check him out?"

I smiled. "No, of course not."

She grinned, grabbed her jacket, then my hand, and pulled me out the door.


	9. Chapter Nine

**So, I have had people like this book, which is good. I know I haven't written any of the other book yet, or published my other book that I said I was going to write, but I barely get time to write any more. I am busy all the time with school, and things have just been crazy. But I promise that I will try and make more of an effort to write more. :D x**

**Chapter Nine**

"Why am I coming? Shouldn't I get to know the school first?" I complained as I was dragged through the busy corridors of the school.

"You must tell us about your brother," Jacqueline said to me.

I groaned. "Why?" I hissed to myself. "Why does Tyson have to be so bloody good looking?"

We hurried round a corner, and Jacqueline hit someone as she rushed, which pulled me into her. We both looked up and saw Tyson, grinning at both of us (ok, more Jacqueline.)

"Tyson," I said, breathing out heavily.

"Jordan. And who is this?" he asked. Ok, laying the charm on too heavily, Ty. He ignored the two Barbies completely, and stared straight into Jacqueline's eyes.

"This, brother, is my room mate. Jacqueline Bardot, this is Tyson Stewart, my brother."

Tyson held his hand out, and met Jacqueline's. He was smiling so broadly, and Jacqueline's eyes were so wide, I thought that I might just sneak off into the bathroom and throw up.

"So, Jordan," Tyson said, his gaze locking onto mine. "Are you enjoying the school? There seem to be a lot of lovely people here."

He winked at Jacqueline, and her cheeks went bright red. I rolled my eyes, and glared at him. "Yes, there seem to be. And we'll meet even more when we start tomorrow. Now, Jacqueline, let's go. I still haven't seen the rest of the school yet, and I can't wait to meet some more people. Let's go, now."

I hooked my arm through hers and tried to pull her away from Tyson. It wasn't easy, because of her height, but eventually it worked. I glanced back at Tyson and saw him waving his hand and smiling. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, acting very three-year-old like, and continued walking.

__

I was annoyed during the whole tour. Well, actually, it wasn't a tour because I didn't find out one lousy bit of information, except for where the kitchen was. The rest of the day was spent having questions answered by me and no questions answered by the crew.

I groaned and moaned all the way back to my room. I groaned because I was frustrated and moaned because I had a headache. Stupid, dumb, Barbies. And especially stupid, dumb Tyson.

The sun had almost set when I entered my room.

I laid on my bed, trying to rest my head whilst Jacqueline was in the shower. I was starting to feel better, until there was a light tapping on my door.

Groaning, I slid off the bed and tiptoed to the door, slowly opening it.

And not pleased with who I saw.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I groaned.

"Is your delightful room mate here?" Tyson asked. He was still wearing what he had on before, but he smelled different, like melting chocolate. He smelled good.

I shook myself mentally, and looked up, leaning against the door.

"She's in the shower."

"Do you think she'd mind if I joined her?" he said, with a cheeky grin.

I pulled off the best sarcastic laugh, and started to close the door, when he stuck his foot out.

"Ugh, what do you want Tyson? I'm tired and have a headache and it hasn't even been the first day."

"Jeez, not in the best health state, are you?"

"Just get to the point. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, just wanted to see if everyone was looking after you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? How are you doing?"

Tyson nodded, his hair shining in the light from my room. "Yeah, not bad. Everyone is charming enough."

I folded my arms. I had my cardigan on, and the air conditioning was blowing right onto me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me.

"Look, Jacqueline is going to be a while, so would you like to come in for coffee or something?" I asked.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders and pushed past me to walk in.

"How can you have coffee here? There aren't any kitchens in these rooms."

"We have a table, and Jacqueline bought a kettle when she moved in, so we use that for coffee. We decided that we're going to take it in turns to buy the coffee."

"Right."

He sat himself at the small table and looked around my room. There wasn't much in the room that Jacqueline and I shared. There were two beds, side by side, right in the middle of the room. They were pretty plain; wooden frame with white bed covers with white pillows. Jacqueline had brought her own pillow though, so her bed was a bit more colourful than mine. Next to Jacqueline's bed, there was a large window, which looked out onto the city that never sleeps. Just down further from the bed heads was where we kept the table with a cupboard next to it which held the coffee and sugar and little thinks like that. The bathroom was to the left as soon as you walked into the room.

Jacqueline was still in the shower, so I just continued to prepare the coffee whilst Tyson observed my room.

I finished preparing the drinks, and brought the mug over to Tyson, carefully trying not to spill any on him. He grinned at me, and I felt my cheeks go red. How can he have that effect on every woman he meets?

Tyson took a steady sip, and looked at me over the table.

"So, make any friends?" he asked.

"Apart from Jacqueline, not really. There are these two girls that are called April and Zoe, but they're blonde bimbos. I don't like them already."

"Ah, I met them. They look like Barbie dolls, but worse."

I laughed and stroked the mug. "Yeah, I call them B1 and B2."

"Barbie One and Barbie Two. Makes sense."

We laughed together for a while, and stopped, staring at each other across the table.

Jacqueline strolled out of the bathroom, her long black hair twisted up into a bun, and dressed in her pyjamas. She looked up and saw Tyson, and she nearly screamed.

"Tyson, you scared me! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to come by, see how my little sister was doing," he replied, coolly and calmly.

"That's nice. I wish I didn't come out, though. I'm in pyjamas!"

"You still look as good as I saw you this morning, Jacqueline."

She grinned and dumped her clothes, bending over far enough to give Tyson a better view. He was watching after her, and I rolled my eyes. Jacqueline may be French, but she was still a woman, and she knew exactly what a man's weakness was.

I kicked Tyson underneath the table, and he gave me a glare, which I returned.

"So, Tyson," Jacqueline said, completely unaware of what was going on between Tyson and I. "You must enjoy having a sister like Jordan. She's very sweet."

Tyson picked his foot up and ran it up my leg, starting at my ankle. "Yeah, she's really great. I think, ever since my mother chose to adopt her, she has always been really..._touched_...by what I do for her."

I sat still, holding my lips together, trying not to scream. I moved my leg away from his foot and kicked him in the shin. He winced in pain and threw a look at me.

"Yeah, life has just been great ever since Tyson's family. But the funny thing about Tyson is, he doesn't know when not to touch things that aren't his," I said back.

Jacqueline had no idea what significance that had to the conversation, and her eyebrows brought up together in confusion. But Tyson knew exactly what I was talking about.

Tyson laughed and secretly glowered at me. "Well, Jordan doesn't know that sometimes the things that are forbidden to us make us yearn for them even more."

I rolled my eyes, and Jacqueline realised we weren't talking about family any more.

"Well, that sounds great. How about we go down to the lobby and see if any of my friends are down there? I know they're dying to meet you," she said.

I shook my head. "That sounds great, but I am super tired, so I think I might turn in early tonight. Thanks for everything, Jacqueline." I nodded to Tyson. "Brother."

Tyson strolled over and wrapped his arms around me before I could protest. He crushed me against his chest, and I eventually slid my arms around his neck.

"I think this one's going to be a great catch," he whispered in my ear.

He pulled back and gave me a wink as I gave him a dirty look.

He let go of me and walked out with Jacqueline, whilst I collapsed in an untactful heap on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

__

I heard the handle to my front door rattle, and my eyes shot open. I heard the door slowly open, and knew that it must be Jacqueline.

"Thank you so much for walking me back, Tyson," she said.

And my bubble just burst. I glanced at the clock between my bed and hers. It read 10.45pm. They had been downstairs for three and a half hours. I tried not to let jealousy get the better of me, and pretended to be asleep.

"That's alright, Jacqueline. I enjoy your company."

There was silence.

"So, Jordan tells me you're from France?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's awesome."

"_Oui__."_

"Impressive."

Another long silence.

"Well, I better go. Jordan and I have our first lesson tomorrow and-"

He was interrupted. I rolled over, with my eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and tried not to gasp.

Tyson had Jacqueline against the wall.

I'm bearing serious! Her hands were tied into his hair, and his hands were on both sides of her body, and their lips were locked. I slowly slid my hand to mouth, to stop me from screaming.

Tyson pulled back and Jacqueline smiled at him.

"Woah," was all that was said.

There was another long silence, but they weren't kissing. They just stood there, staring at each other.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jacqueline."

"_Au revoir_, Tyson."

I shut my eyes as Jacqueline closed the door to our room, and stroll into the bathroom.

Just as she shut the door, my phone started to vibrate. I scurried quickly to find it. I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"I know you were awake," said Tyson.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you watching us. I know you were awake."

"What if I said that I wasn't awake and that I had no idea what you're talking about?"

"I wouldn't believe you for a second."

"Dammit. Well, it was worth a try."

I heard him sigh heavily. He was clearly annoyed.

"Jordan, she kissed me, alright. I didn't kiss her."

"I never said I cared or that I wanted to know, Tyson.

"Well, I'm telling you anyway. You looked shocked when you saw us, and believe me, I was too. But she kissed me, not the other way around."

"Look, Tyson, your life is your life. You got me here, so I don't care."  
"Ok, well, I've asked her out for next Saturday night."

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say.

"Jordan?"

"Oh, well, have fun."  
"Jordan-"

"Tyson, I have to go. Jacqueline has to think I'm asleep. Good night, I'm glad your life is moving on and that you're jumping into the dating pond, but I am still single and right now, still sleepy, so good night, Tyson. See you in the morning."

"Jordan-"

I hung up. I didn't want to know any more.

I was asleep before Jacqueline was out of the bathroom.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Ok, I KNOW I haven't been writing much of _The Truth Hurts_, but I am continuing it. I just have so many ideas for this book first, so that's why I keep posting it. But please, don't lose interest in the other book. I am still writing it.**

**Chapter Ten**

I tried to avoid Tyson and Jacqueline as much as I could the next day. When I looked at my timetable and saw that I had two hours of ballet with them, I realised that it was stupid to be doing what I was doing. I hadn't done anything wrong, and neither had they. So then why did I feel so bad?

I decided that it was because I was watching them making out, and left it at that.

After eating breakfast in the kitchen for the first time, I packed up my things, cleaned my room and got ready for my first two lessons. My classes started at seven in the morning, and didn't finish until about five in the afternoon. But I had Saturday afternoon's off, and Sundays, which was good for me.

I glanced at the purple clock Jacqueline had set on the wall. It read 6.45am. I decided that it was best for me to head off to class. Today I had two hours of ballet in the morning, then an hour for jazz, then my normal lessons started. English for fifty minutes, science for the next fifty minutes, then maths straight after that. Soon after, there was a break for lunch, then a period for history, then the rest of my afternoon was dance.

I sighed heavily. I was going to be extremely busy for the next three years.

I had some difficulty finding Studio Six, but with some help from some lovely seniors, I was eventually on my way. I had my map in front of me, but I was still confused. I was just turning the corner when I ran into a tall, hard body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly.

I looked up and saw the tall blonde boy that winked at me yesterday. He grinned at me, with a set of perfect white teeth. His eyes were a jade green, and he was just gorgeous. I had to admit, he wasn't as good looking as Tyson, but he was pretty close.

"No, it's fine. You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

I flashed a nervous smile and shook his hand. "Yeah. Jordan Evans."

He shook my hand, and smiled. "Lovely to meet you. I'm Jonathan Robson. What studio are you in?"

"Six."  
"Ah, well, I'm there too. I'll help you."

Jonathan placed a hand on my back and directed me in the right direction.

"Your audition must have been pretty special if you are in Reeve's class."

I grinned. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Only the best dancers of our age are in that group. You and your brother must have really impressed the director."

I tried to ignore the comment about Tyson, and just posted a winning smile on my face.

"So, how long have you been here for?" I asked.

"This is my third year, and I am the hottest, sexiest dancer here."

I looked up at him and laughed whilst he flashed me a cheeky grin. "Full of yourself, much?"

"Oh, very much."

We reached Studio Six, and Jonathan held the door out for me. I smiled and walked in. Just as he and I entered the room, Tyson and Jacqueline strolled past, hand in hand. The looked up and saw us, frowned and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jonathan said, and walked off. He looked over his shoulder and flashed me a grin, which I hesitantly returned.

I placed my stuff down next to the Barbies, and sat down, putting my ballet shoes on. I saw the Barbies in deep conversation, and Tyson and Jacqueline were chatting at the one of the mirrors.

There was a small blonde girl sitting next to me, who was so small and looked so innocent. She gave me a smile and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Jamie Conner."

I gripped her hand and shook it. "Jordan Evans."

"Sweet."

I smiled.

"So, your brother is causing quite a stir through the school. Hottest thing since Jonathan Robson."

"Yeah. He has that effect on women. It pisses me off, actually."

She laughed. "You're funny. You're not from here, aren'tya?

"Nope. Aussie pride."

"So is your brother-"

"Oh, no. I was adopted."  
"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

There was a little bit of silence, and I was thinking whether to ask the question I so desperately wanted to know the answer to. So I asked anyway.

"So, what's the deal with Jonathan and Jacqueline?"

"Oh, Jacqueline Bardot?" she said in a mock posh voice. I giggled and nodded. She beckoned me to come closer with her finger, and I leant in.

"They were going out for ages. About a year, I think. Then the rumours about your brother started buzzing around. This was a few days before you came here. Anyway, they were meant to go out one night, the night before you came here. She stood him up, after a whole year of going out. He tried calling her, tried talking to her, but she is a major stuck up bitch, so she ignored 'im. Went after ya brother. Little Miss Whore, I tell ya."

I was appalled by such language coming from such a graceful person, but I couldn't say I disagreed. My eyes ran over to Tyson, he glanced over, gave me a look, and continued talking with his new friends. I had to let him know. Actually, why did I? It was about time he suffered more than he's already suffering.

Jonathan looked over at me and winked. I felt my cheeks burn and I smiled back.

Ms Reeves walked out and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She gave us a small smile, then extended her arm out to her right.

"Good morning, students. I am happy to introduce two new students here today. You may have met them already, and you may not have, but I want you to see them anyway. Please welcome Tyson and Jordan Stewart."

Everyone looked at the two of us, and clapped. I shrunk into my body, wanting to disappear, but Tyson lapped up the attention like a cat lapping up milk from a bowl. Idiot.

"Right. Now let's get on with it. I am auditioning all of you for the main parts in our show for the end of the year, which will determine who will be going on with the company, and who, if you're young enough, get to stay another year to attempt to make it into the company again. That will be most of you. There will be some of you, though, who will have to find new jobs or new schools, because this school just might not be the school for you.

"But enough about that. You are all auditioning for _Romeo and Juliet. _That is the story we have chosen. Now, it also depends on how good your skills are. You have all been put in this class because on your audition, you were the best dancers that your judges saw. Some of you will be moved down a class, because maybe you're lacking a technique that is desperately needed here. You will also be performing in your other genres as well, not just ballet. So, for the first month, we get to relax, chill out, learn the moves, then after that, its work, work, work."

I nodded, understanding every word she was saying. I was scared. If I didn't do well in this, I was out, no questions asked. I so desperately wanted to get the part of Juliet, and I wanted Jonathan to get the part of Romeo. But I knew that the odds weren't in my favour. They would be more in Jacqueline's. She had been dancing here for four years, and she had the right body type. I, on the other hand, was on my first day and was really curvy for a ballerina.

I shook myself, and told myself not to worry, that over time I could be better.

At that moment, everyone stood up, and went through some stretches. There was stuff that I knew, and things that I had never heard of, but I didn't struggle with anything. Tyson did, though, and I had to hold myself together to stop myself from laughing. He saw my difficulty and glowered at me. I shrugged and stuck my tongue out back.

After a while, the teacher brought six of us, three boys and three girls, into the middle of the room. She called me, Tyson, Jacqueline, Jonathan, a girl called Lucy and a boy called Derek, then went through the moves that she wanted us to do, then partnered us up, pairing me with Tyson (of all people.)

Whilst Ms Reeves' went through again for the people that couldn't see her before. Tyson and I frowned at each other, and neither of us spoke.

"What are you doing hanging out with Jonathan Robson?" he asked.

"And that's your business because? Oh wait, it's not!" I hissed.

"Why are you hanging out with him?"

I scoffed. "I met him for five seconds. He helped me to my class, and talked to me along the way. He may become a friend, but for now, he is just an acquaintance."

"Stay away from him."

"I'm sorry, since when did you boss me around?"

"I just know that he's not a good guy."

"Oh, from what your little whore told you?"

"Don't talk about her like that. I just know the truth."

"Well, there's my version, and your version, and for now, I'm sticking with mine."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Oh my God! What is with you and me being jealous of Jacqueline? For crying out loud, I'm not! I just don't like it when you start hooking up with girls on the first day of school! Kind of disturbing!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"  
He bent in and right next to my ear.

"Let me know when you're ready, and you can have me whenever you want."

I pushed him back, and he staggered back, laughing.

"You're disgusting, and your idea is revolting."

I was so annoyed. A second ago he was ready to rip my throat out and now, he was acting like nothing happened. I was ready to rip _his_ throat out, instead of the other way around.

The teacher told the pianist to start playing, and told the three couples to prepare. I stood on my toes, getting ready. Ms Reeves counted to three, then told us to go.

I bent my body over to the right, keeping my legs completely straight on the floor. Tyson wrapped an arm around my waist, and another around my knees, sweeping me off the floor. He stretched up, balancing my body on his hands. I was lying down in the middle of the air, and the only support I had was Tyson's hands. Tyson stretched up, and I swung my leg in the air, just like Ms Reeves had told me.

"A little heavier than the average ballerina, Jaz," Tyson whispered to me.

I swung my leg back down, but instead of placing back in Tyson's hand so he could hold me up, I angled my leg to the side and kicked his head, quickly and swiftly.

He grunted in pain, and I laughed to myself, pleased.

Next, Tyson had to throw me up in the air, then catch me in his arms, and he did this quite successfully. I pointed my toe beautifully, and slid my left leg in the gap between my right thigh and Tyson's torso. I spun and stood on my right toe, my other leg in the air behind me. I brought my left leg through and under my body, with Tyson's hand on my thigh. I brought my leg back, with Tyson's help, and he had an arm wrapped around my waist, and when I lifted both my legs off the ground, his left hand firmly held my left thigh, and rested his head against mine.

"Pay back time," he whispered.

My eyes flew open and I gulped. Before I could stop, Tyson's hands slipped from his grasp, and I plummeted to the floor, landing hard on my left side.

Everyone stopped dancing, and some people gasped with shock, whilst others hooted with laughter. Tyson laughed then winked at me.

"Oh my gosh, sister are you alright? Need any help?"

Well, two could play at this game.

I smiled broadly. I was fine, and I was going to prove it. I rolled onto my backside, my hands behind me, my knees bent and I was on the tips of my toes. I rolled to the left side, and swung my legs in a huge fan kick, my foot meeting the side of his head. Thank God he was bending over, pretending to care.

Everyone laughed, and so did I. Tyson glared at me with anger and his hand reached his ear.

"No thank you, brother. I think I can manage," I replied, sweetly and innocently.

Tyson knew that what I did was purposeful, and he wasn't happy. Neither was Jacqueline. She hinted that there was more to Tyson and my story than met the eye.

I glanced at Jonathan, and he was laughing. He gave me a thumbs up, and I flashed a perfect smile back. Tyson reached down to me with his hands, and I took them. He pulled back, sending me flying through the air onto my feet.

"Right, well, just for the safety of our students, and not that I have anything against you, Tyson, but I think we should swap partners," Ms Reeves said.

Jacqueline strolled over to Tyson straight away. She was just with the Derek guy and he had now partnered with the Lucy girl, which left me Jonathan. That was fine with me. I smiled and skipped over to him, and surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in the air. I heard nearly ever girl's heart break in that room. They all frowned at me with envy.

I spun around and looked to the front, ready to dance.

"Told you you were something, princess," Jonathan whispered in my ear. "Get ready to be swept off your feet."

I turned to the front and grinned, and didn't stop smiling during the whole dance.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

After my turn was finished, I was still grinning. Jonathan had gotten every single move right. He didn't drop me, he didn't complain about my weight, and the best part was, he didn't stop me from being friends with who I wanted to be with. He was perfect.

"I swear you and Jonathan were like, the best out of the lot. Even the love birds struggled," Jamie whispered to me.

I just smiled and shrugged. It was good to hear that Tyson and Jacqueline were having difficulty. It made me feel smug. Oh well, Tyson shouldn't have dropped me in the first place.

I looked at my watch. There was still over an hour and a half until jazz. Ugh, time went so slowly here.

"You should think of auditioning for Juliet," Jamie whispered, but not soft enough. One of the Barbie twins heard, and I saw her lean in a little closer to us.

"Nah. I don't think I would be good enough for that. I don't have the right body type," I replied.

"Pfft, body-type my ass. Who cares? You were the best out of that selection, and so far, the best out of the group. That is until you see me," she said with a wink.

I giggled and folded my arms. "I just don't think I will be chosen. I reckon Jacqueline will. She's pretty good."

Jamie snorted. "Please. She has been here for years. She has only been chosen as mains because her mother works here. Her mother was a dancer over in Paris for the _Moulin Rouge_. One of the top acts. But this year, I heard the teachers say that they were actually going to choose someone this year, not just base it on what she wants."

I sighed, thinking. Barbie One was still listening into us. I glared at her, and she turned away.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out," I said.

"That's a girl," Jamie said.

I laughed and looked up, seeing Jonathan staring at me. He was talking to his friends, and they were pointing at me and grinning as well, hitting Jonathan playfully on the arm. I tried to ignore them, and continued talking to Jamie.

After five more minutes, Ms Reeves had chosen six girls and six boys that she thought were good enough to be the main parts. Luckily for me, I was chosen, and so was Jonathan. Tyson and Jacqueline were chosen as well, but I didn't care about that. I really wanted to be with Jonathan. There was something about him that just made me all happy and feel girly.

He smiled at me when he and I were partnered. He circled his arms around me and brought me into a massive hug.

"You were something special, before," he said to me, lightly brushing my arm with his fingertips. "Pretty good for an Aussie."

"Thanks. You weren't too shabby yourself," I joked.

Ms Reeves interrupted us and told us to work on our next movements. She demonstrated with one of the other teachers, what we had to do. It looked pretty difficult, but hey, that was why I was here, wasn't it?

I stood there, watching carefully. The lifts were amazing; the moves were done with such elegance and grace. Surely I couldn't do this.

I glanced over at Jamie and she gave me thumbs up. She had been picked as well, but by the look on her face, I knew she would rather have been elsewhere.

Ms Reeves and the other teacher had finished, and Ms Reeves signalled for the rest of us to begin practise. Jonathan and I stood facing each other, a huge grin spread across his face. We had to start as if we were going to ballroom dance, so I placed my right hand on his shoulder, and gripped his right hand firmly with my left. Jonathan placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me in towards him a little more. It was a while before I realised that our bodies were touching. I slowly pulled back a little, trying to not make it look obvious.

The music started, and I looked at Jonathan. He smiled and winked, assuring me that everything was going to be alright. God, I hoped I was picked to be the main, and if I was, I prayed I would be picked to dance with Jonathan. He just had this carefree attitude, and he had faith in me, where everyone else didn't.

My leg stretched through Jonathan and my body, and I stepped forward, following exactly what Ms Reeves had done. I leaned forward, balancing on my front leg, and lifting my back leg up behind me. Jonathan's arms were around my waist, and he lifted me up into the air, high above his head. I flung my leg high, and all of a sudden, I had a flashback to when a few days ago, when I was running away from Tyson. He had picked me up, in a similar way, and I had kicked my legs around, similar to now. I shuddered to myself, and continued my dancing.

I had to play a girl who was playing "hard to get", and I think I was doing well. Jonathan placed me back on the ground, and I ran away, acting flirty and shy. He ran over to me, acting the same way I was. He leaned forward, as if to grab me, and I threw my leg up high, in a nice round kick. Jonathan came and wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me up. I fell back over his arm, just as Ms Reeves had done, and I could hear people gasp. Again, I was lifted above Jonathan's head, and I lifted my leg high in the air, making sure my legs looked like a perfect line.

He placed me back on the floor, and kneeled at my feet. I bent down, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, and I turned away. Arms around my waist again, Jonathan's face was against my neck. I wondered if people thought we were actual lovers, because that was what I was thinking at that very minute. I raised my arm, and Jonathan's hand slid down from the tips of my fingers, all the way down to my hips. I stood on my very toe, and he spun me around, hitching my leg against his hip, preparing to lift both my legs off the floor and spin me again. I smiled, and slid my arm against my neck as he spun me around, and around.

Once he put me down, I remembered that I had to walk away. I took a step away from Jonathan, when a hand gripped my lower arm. I looked back, and gave Jonathan a small smile. He slowly pulled me to his body, pressing him firmly against me. He lifted a hand, and slowly brushed the strands of hair from my face, and resting his hand behind my neck. He angled my head to his, and rested his forehead against mine, gently blowing his sweet breath in my face. Our lips were inches from each other, and I realised that this was the part in the act where we would actually have to kiss. I remembered that Jonathan was just acting, and I acted like I was falling in love with him. I closed my eyes, and lifted my face a little closer to his. Our lips were so close, almost touching...

Then Ms Reeves called "Enough!" I relaxed and grinned at Jonathan. I was a bit disappointed, but relieved at the same time. I glanced at Tyson, and saw the look in his eyes. He didn't look happy.

Ms Reeves was so impressed. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"That was absolutely beautiful, you two! Oh gosh, you have lifted the bar, I'm telling you that! Please, another round of applause for these two," she exclaimed.

Everyone miserably put their hands together. There were only a few who actually meant it. I had a look at my watch. Just over an hour until jazz. I couldn't wait. I was so excited. I walked over to my bag, and sat down. I was by myself in the corner, but not for long. Tyson came and sat next to me. I groaned and continued watching the next couple. They didn't look that good, and I was surprised that Ms Reeves had chosen them. I could feel Tyson's eyes on me, and I just wanted to hit him. Eventually, I got sick of him staring.

"What?" I hissed.

"You were beautiful," he said.

I turned and smiled at him. "Thank you, brother. See what happens when you have the right partner?"

He rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have kicked me."

"You shouldn't have called me fat."

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You called me heavy! That counts!"

"You're an idiot, I swear."

I leaned over, so that my mouth was inches from his, noses almost touching. "At least I'm going to get the part."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"At least I have a chance."

"You want to make a bet?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Ok. If I get the part, you have to let me be friends with whoever I want, including Jonathan."

"Ok, and if I get the part, you have to come to my room and make out with me for an hour."

I narrowed my eyes, and he started laughing. "No," I said, firmly.

"Fine. If I win, you have to clean my room, and make my bed, for the rest of the week."

"Can you not do anything yourself?"

"I like the way you make my bed, better."

I frowned and held out my hand. "Deal." Tyson shook it and agreed. Jacqueline called him over, and he waved back. He leaned in, gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and was gone before I could push him away. I felt my face go red and hot, and looked up to see Jacqueline glaring at me. I smiled and she beamed sarcastically back. I rolled my eyes, and watched the couple in front of us finish off. Jacqueline and Tyson were next. They were holding hands, and beaming like they were going on stage.

They got ready, and already I knew they were going to be great. I groaned to myself, and covered my eyes. I felt someone sit next to me, and looked up to see Jonathan's gorgeous face grinning back at me.

"You nervous?" he asked.

I nodded. "My brother and I have a bet going. If he gets the part, I have to clean his room for the rest of the week."

"And if you get the part?"

I bit my lip, and thought. I didn't want to reveal to Jonathan that Tyson didn't trust him. So I did what any normal person would do. I lied.

"He has to clean my room for the rest of the week."

We laughed together. "I'm sure that won't be too much of a chore for him. Jacqueline will probably be around quite a bit to "help" him, if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "Probably."

I peeked at Tyson and Jacqueline dancing. They looked fantastic, but they weren't as good as I thought they would be. Jacqueline's leg was wrapped around Tyson's body, and her arm was up against his face. Tyson's hand gripped her inner thigh as he spun his partner around. My heart ached with envy, and I had no idea why.

"So, Jordon," Jonathan said, interrupting my thoughts, thankfully. I turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

His face went red, and he lowered his eyes. This was a side of him that I hadn't seen before. He went quiet and shy.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

My eyes widened, and for a second I imagined that it was just him and me in the room. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and shook my head. "Nothing that I can think of. Unless we get a tonne of homework."

"That's great. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to maybe come and see a movie with me tonight."

I immediately thought of Tyson, and I was completely clueless as to why. I mentally shook myself, and nodded my head. "Sure, I'd love to."

A grin lit up Jonathan's face. "Awesome. I'll come to your room at about seven o'clock?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

He gave me smile, and my heart melted. Whenever he gave me that award winning grin, it made me feel so happy and like I had a friend.

I had a look over at Jacqueline and Tyson. They were almost finished. He had brushed a strand of hair away from Jacqueline's face, and leaned his face in. Not wanting to be beaten, Jacqueline raised her face, and her lips met Tyson's. His eyes widened in shock, but I could see him melt. I felt Jonathan tense next to me, and my heart ripped with envy. Before anything else could happen, Ms Reeves dived in and separated them.

"That was...good. Alright, next!"

There were quite a few couples to go through. One couple had to do their dance again, because they kept stuffing up. This couple was a boy about a year older than me, who was quite skinny, and a girl who was a little on the curvy side, but not bigger than me.

There was only five minutes left when the last couple finished, so Ms Reeves let us off early. I followed Jonathan to jazz, and realised that Tyson and Jacqueline weren't in our class.

"So," Jonathan said. "Your brother is going out with Jacqueline, is he?"

I didn't really want to talk about this, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go. He was hurt because Jacqueline had dumped him just a few days before my boss–I mean, my brother, and I arrived here. I felt sorry for him. He had really loved her, and she had just torn his heart out. I knew there was something wrong with her.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope it doesn't last. I don't like her."

He smiled. "Why not?"

"There's just something about her that I don't like. She seems like she has to be in control, like she has to be the leader. She's very...demanding."

"You have that right. She is very self-centred, and she acts like she is absolutely innocent, but it's just a mask."

I nodded. "I agree with that."

He jumped in front of me, and held the door open as I walked in, doing a very dorky curtsey. I started giggling, and walked inside. I was really glad that I had met Jonathan. Very glad.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

All my lessons had flown by quicker than usual, and before I knew it, it was time to get ready to go to the movies with Jonathan. I was so excited. I had never been on a date before. Hell, I had never had a boyfriend before! This was going to be a great night, I could feel it.

I finished up in the shower, scrubbing my scalp until it hurt. I tilted my head back and let all the soap run freely from my hair and down the sink. When I was sure that I was clean enough, I stepped out of the shower, and scrubbed myself dry. Making sure that I didn't have any more water on me, I started getting changed. I slipped into my skinny jeans, and shimmied my feet into my chunky black heels. I hadn't brought my shirt into the bathroom, but that was alright. Jacqueline was out with her mother and wouldn't be back for a while, so I would be able to slip out of the bathroom later and grab it.

I decided to put my makeup on first, slowly applying the black eyeliner and mascara around my eyes. It really brought the blue out of them. I added a tiny little bit of brown eye shadow, and found a nice pink lip gloss for my lips. It tasted like strawberries. I was constantly licking my lips, loving the flavour of my newly applied lip gloss, so I had to keep reapplying it.

"Time for the shirt," I whispered to myself. I opened the bathroom door, looking into the semi-darkness of my room. I walked out, with nothing but a light-pink frilly bra on, and the rest of my ensemble. I found my shirt on the table next to the bathroom door, and examined it. It was a tight fitting singlet, and was white. I was about to pick it up, when I heard a coughing sound coming from my bed. I spun around, completely knocking the contents off the table, sending it crashing to the floor. I found the light switch, and flicked it on. Glancing over to where I heard the noise, I saw Tyson sitting at the end of my bed, laughing hysterically.

"Tyson!" I hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stopped laughing for a second, and looked at me. "I came to see Jacqueline, and I _pleasantly_ ran into you instead."

I frowned and threw a nearby pencil at him. "You're a real sleaze, you know that!"

"Of course."

I placed my hands on my naked hips. Remembering that I was naked to the chest, I threw my shirt around me, covering up as much as I could.

"Too late, I already saw it. Nice, by the way."

I frowned. "Get out."

He shook his head and laughed. "Not until I see the whole thing."

"Tyson!" I screamed. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Jacqueline gave me a key for whenever I wanted to come up here, like to surprise her. Or you."

"Tyson, seriously, get out."

"What are you getting dressed up for? You look really nice."

"Oh, with or without the shirt?" I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled and leaned back onto the bed. "Well, I was hoping without, but if you have to, you can wear it."

I rolled my eyes. "To answer your earlier question, I have a date."

That made him pay attention. "With who?"

"Jonathan."

He frowned. "I thought I said to stay away from him."

"And I thought I said that there are two sides to every story. So I can go out with whoever I want. Besides, I didn't scream at you for going out with my roommate!"

He was silent for a bit, thinking over about what I said. I didn't have time to let him think about it. I was getting picked up in ten minutes.

"Look, it's been awful nice talking to you, Tyson," I said, my voice heavily dripping with sarcasm. "But you have to get out. I'm being picked up in a few minutes. Come on, out, now."

He got up, giving me a sexy look with his eyes. No! Don't think of him like that. Think of him as a really big sleaze who is meant to be your brother. This could be considered inbred. Wait, could it? Nah, not really. He and I weren't really brother and sister, and even if we were, it would only because I was adopted.

My inside babble had been interrupted with the fact that Tyson was standing right in front of me, and when I realised, I took a huge gasp, which made him chuckle. Both my hands were gripping the table edge, and I could feel my hands going sweaty. Why was he making feel this way? He was my "brother"!

He stopped in front of me, and pressed his body against mine. One hand gripped the table next to mine, and I leaned back, wanting to get far away. My breath caught up, and my heart was beating uncontrollably. I had my breath sucked in, and I wasn't going to let it out anytime soon.

Tyson bent his face down to mine, his lips only millimetres from mine. If I leaned forward just to get away from him, or even tried to breath, they would touch me. His arm reached behind me, and I could feel my back arch away from him. He was giving me a look, a look that said he was going to kiss me. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. Not now!

He picked something up from the table, and was bringing his arm back around. His fingers lightly brushed my bare stomach as I observed what was in his hand. It was a set of keys, his keys, the keys that Jacqueline must have given him.

I still held my breath as he placed his hand in his back pocket, then next to my other hand. He had me trapped in a little sandwich between the table and his body. His face was still near, and I so desperately wanted to get away.

"Keys," he whispered, his lips getting closer and closer to mine. I swallowed back hard, and wanted him to get away.

His lips pulled up into a smile. "I love how I make you flush." He lifted his body off mine, and strolled to the door, laughing as he went. He turned around and gave me wink, before shutting the door completely, leaving me standing there, panting, breathless and shaking.

"Ok, this whole thing had to stop. Tyson doesn't like you! He is just a big sleaze. A very big sleaze," I whispered to myself. I threw my shirt over me, making sure it was fixed and everything was in place. I grabbed my black cardigan that was I only had to wait a few seconds before I heard a light tapping on the door. I opened it up to see a handsome looking Jonathan leaning against the door frame on the other side. He was wearing dark denim jeans, with a white buttoned shirt, that had light blue lines spaced evenly apart. The top button was undone, and the short sleeves were a little tight around his muscular arms, but hey, whose complaining?

His golden hair was tussled and messy. He gave me a seductive grin, and his jade green eyes glanced over my body. "Looking good," he said, nodding. I grinned back. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He held his hand out, and gave me a small bouquet of red roses. They were absolutely gorgeous. They were a beautiful, rich blood-red, with lush green leaves. I leaned in to smell them, and got a whiff of their beautiful perfume.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you so much, Jonathan," I gasped.

He winked and gave me a sexy grin. "You can pay me back later." I laughed and rolled my eyes, shutting and locking the door to my room as I went. I liked being around Jonathan. He made me feel happy, like I could forget all my fears and sadness and just be myself. He made me feel...normal.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Jonathan said.

Woops. I didn't realise I was staring at him. Damn it.

"Oh, no, I was just looking at your eyes. They're a beautiful green," I whispered. We were walking now, through the girl's dorm. Many of them gave me envied glares, and others just stared with their open mouths. I ignored them and continued walking with him.

He grinned with amusement. "You're eyes are gorgeous too. They remind me of the ocean. They're just so blue, and clear." We had stopped in the middle of the stairway, and Jonathan had placed a hand lightly on my cheek. Realising what he was doing, he shook himself, and let go. He threw his head to the side, indicating that we should keep going.

The cinema was only just around the corner from the school, so it was literally just ten minutes away, walking distance. I told Jonathan to choose a movie, and he chose a horror movie. I turned to him and gently pushed him away. "Hoping to see some action, are we?"

"Yeah, it would be nice. Some action from the movie would be nice, too." He flashed me a cheesy grin and winked, and I laughed. "You're a pig."

"I like to think so," he said. I laughed again. Checking my ticket, I started heading off into the cinema, crashing into someone as I did. They gripped the top of my arms, and I grinned apologetic. But the  
smile disappeared when I saw who I ran into.

"Tyson?"

"Jordan?" Tyson glanced over at Jonathan. "Hello."

Jonathan glared. "Hey." He turned to means gave me small smile. "I'm just going to find our seats. Meet you in there?"

I grinned and nodded. Then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned in a planted a kiss on my cheek. I jumped back, my eyes wide, and he gave me a wink. I smiled and watched him walk into the cinema. I glared at Tyson, who was alone.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he hissed back.

"Oh please! I told you I had a date!"

A light bulb flicked on above my head. "You followed me, didn't you?"

He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "No. You only told me you were going out. You didn't tell me where."

I laughed. "Sure. You happened to come here by yourself, just to see a movie? Yeah, I don't think so mate."

He gave me grin. "Who said I came here alone?"

My eyes widened and I glared. "No!" I hissed.

"I got the tickets, Tyson-oh. Bonjour, Jordan," Jacqueline said.

I turned on my fake grin, and waved. "Hey Jacqueline."

She nodded and showed a small smile. Leaning up to Tyson's ear, she whispered something to him, kissed his cheek, and then went into the cinema.

Tyson looked at me with an amused look on his face. I glared at him, my arms folded and a sour look on my face.

"Oh bite me!" I hissed.

"Oh, you offering?" he teased.

With a disgusted roll of the eyes, I placed my hands on my hips, and glared at him.

"Excuse me, must dash. I have a DATE waiting for me."

"Here, I'll walk you in."

I turned around. "You not choose the same movie as me, did you?"

"I didn't choose the movie, Jacqueline did. Come on, I'll walk you in."

The movie hadn't started yet, and I could easily see Jonathan sitting in the middle. He grinned at me, and waved. I waved back and strolled over to him. He held a box of popcorn, and there was a drink sitting in the cup holder, with two straws in it. I smiled again, and sat down next to him. He slowly placed his arm lightly around my shoulders, and I flinched, slightly, at his touch. I gave him a confident smile, telling him that it was alright, and then he rested the rest of his arm weight on me. Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, I shifted in closer to his warm body. He curled his arm around me, and I rested my head on his broad shoulder.

I felt a sharp pain, and looked down at my knee. Someone had flicked it. It wasn't Jonathan, I was certain. I glanced over to my left and stifled a scream.

I jumped out of Jonathan's arm and glared at Tyson.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just thought I'd come and see what my baby sister is up to. Hey Jonathan!" he answered back.

Jonathan gave a small wave, then leaned back and gave an exasperated sigh. I threw him an apologetic smile, and then glared at Tyson.

"I am perfectly capable of sitting here by myself with my date. I don't need to be baby sat." I glanced over his shoulder and saw Jacqueline was just annoyed to be sitting here as I was. I didn't bother to smile at her, just like she didn't bother to smile at me. I frowned at Tyson.

"I know. But you guys have some pretty good seats, so we'd thought we'd come and sit with you two."

I shook my head, and turned to face the screen. I wasn't going to put up with this now. Tyson was not going to ruin my awesome date with Jonathan. I was going to make sure of it.

The lights in the cinema flicked off, and I turned to Tyson whilst Jonathan was getting some popcorn from the box.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

He threw me a fake innocent look and then a cheesy grin. "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"

"Oh don't give me that crap! I know you're here because you didn't want me to go out with Jonathan!"

"Hey, I'm just keeping a watchful eye on you. I just want you to be wary of him."

"And I want you to be wary of your pretty face, because it won't stay like that for much longer! Now go away, and let me enjoy my date!" I hissed.

Tyson gave me a sly grin. "You think I've got a pretty face?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, you know you are hot, alright." Then I hissed under my breath. "Moron."

"Oh, so I'm hot now, am I? You shouldn't say this kind of stuff about your brother, sister dear. Especially when you have a date."

"Oh shut up, Tyson! You know that what I'm saying is true!"

He chuckled and started to stroke my knee. I glared at him, and flicked his hand away, whilst he gave me a wink. He leaned over and whispered in my ear: "You know you love it." I swatted his chest and groaned.

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Just a short chapter, today. :) Sorry I haven't written in so long. School has been so busy. And I won't be able to write much more because I have thirteen exams on in the next two weeks, so I will be super busy studying. **** I only got to write today because I have some government school testing thing tomorrow, so I barely need to study. So take care, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

There was an exciting end to the movie, and it was really quite romantic. The lead character turned to his damsel-in-distress, and asked her whether she was ever going to be happy again. The beautiful young girl, with long brown hair, and beautiful jade green eyes, just smiled and stepped towards the hero, and standing so close to him, their bodies were touching. "As long as I am with you, I will be the happiest girl on earth," she whispered and planted her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his body, the both of them tangling in arms and legs.

And then the movie ended. I looked to Jonathan, and he stared back into my eyes. I gave him a grin, and rested my head against his shoulder, then shot straight back up. I stretched my arms and glanced to my left, seeing Tyson and Jacqueline in a tight embrace. He stroked the side of her face, and rested his hand on her lower neck, then leaned in for a slow passionate kiss. I rolled my eyes at the sight, and turned to look at Jonathan. He could see the two of them and made a vomiting action. I laughed, and held out my hand. He grabbed it, and gripped it, his long fingers wrapping around mine.

"Do you want to go?" he asked. I nodded, and started to walk off, hand in hand with my date. Tyson grabbed my hand just as I walked past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I gave him a fierce look, and hissed at him. "I'm going home, Tyson. Just like a lot of people do once a movie is over."

He frowned and ran his thumb over my hand. I snatched it back, and glared. "Be safe, Jordan," he said, and I spun on my heel to walk home with Jonathan.

We were halfway down the street, when Jonathan twisted to look at me.

"He's very protective of you, isn't he?"

I frowned, confused.

"Your brother."

"Ah, yes. Um...very protective. He just wants me to be innocent forever. Even though he never will be."

"Well, around Jacqueline he won't."

I smiled. "Big time bitch, huh?"

Jonathan grinned. "Huge. Self-centred as well. You can't get a word in edgewise when she's talking about her favourite subject: Her."

I laughed, and gripped tighter onto Jonathan's hand. We stopped past a small foreign woman sitting on a street corner, who was handing out roses. Jonathan bought one for me, a beautiful, blood-red rose, with an amazing perfume. Jonathan kissed my hand, then we walked on back towards the dance school. We talked about everything that we could think of. Music choice, favourite colours, household pets, everything you could think of.

The time had flown so quickly, and before I knew it, I was standing outside my room, my beautiful rose in one hand, and my keys in the other.

"Thank you so much, Jonathan. I had a great night," I whispered.

He grinned, and placed a hand on the side of my face. "You're welcome. You do look beautiful tonight, Jordan."

I smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Jonathan. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirked, and then slid his hand to the back of my neck. In one step, he had covered the distance between us, and in two seconds, had angled my head to kiss him. His lips touched mine, lightly at first, but getting firmer as he deepened into the kiss. It was like he didn't want to break me; like I was something fragile in his hand. His lips parted and I feel his hot breath on my tongue. His hand rested lightly on my neck.

He pulled back, and looked deep into my eyes. He was as shocked as I was. I gave him a small smile, and the corners of his lips pulled up into a grin. "See you tomorrow, gorgeous," he said, then spun on his heel and walked slowly back to his room, looking back and winking at me as he strolled away.

My heart was in my throat, and the blood was pounding in my ears. My head felt so light, and I felt like I was going to explode right there. I felt like an absolute loon. I was just so happy. I put my key into the lock of my door, and strolled into my room, lightheaded and feeling absolutely fantastic. I didn't even realise that I had changed into my pyjamas, until I felt the cool touch of my sheets as I climbed into bed.

I heard a key turn the lock to my room, and knew immediately it was Jacqueline. She was talking to Tyson.

"Tyson, you can come in! Jordan is asleep! Come in!"

I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was so sick of Tyson right now, and I was just glad that he wasn't there to interrupt my perfect moment with Jonathan.

"Fine, but only for a little while. I don't want to leave the movie too late."

I heard Jacqueline laugh, and the sound irritated me. "Just give me a second, Tyson. I just need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll sit down and wait for you."

The bathroom door closed, and I felt the weight go down slightly on my bed. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to talk to him now.

"Hey, sexy," a voice whispered in my ear. My eyes flew open, and there was Tyson, lying right next to me, his face inches from mine. He smelled delicious, like apples and chocolate, all mixed into one.

I frowned. "Tyson, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Just thought I'd visit my favourite girl. And Jacqueline as well."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tyson, if you don't get out now, I swear to God, I will kill you before Jacqueline gets to have a look at that pretty face of yours again."

" Jacqueline invited me in, so I don't have to go anywhere. So you and I get to spend some quality time together."

I closed my eyes, annoyed. "Ok Tyson. One, I don't give a damn if Jacqueline invited you in. I can still kick your ass out of here now. And two, get off my bed, right now. I am trying to sleep."

He chuckled, and his finger touched the tip of my nose. My eyes flew open again. "You Australians, you're so funny. Your accents are so adorable and seductive. And if you think you could ever kick my ass," he leaned in close, and whispered in my ear, "Think again."

I smiled. "You underestimate me, Tyson." I slid my foot out from underneath my blanket, and rested it on Tyson's stomach.

"So you're coming on to me now? You're timing is impeccable, Jordan."

I shook my head and pushed with all my strength, sending Tyson off the bed. He landed with a soft _thud_ on the floor. I glanced over the edge of my bed, and saw him lying on his back, laughing at me. With a swift flick of my wrist, a pillow landed on Tyson's face, and I buried myself under my blankets, trying to sleep again.

I heard Tyson stand up, and he covered my face with the pillow. I clawed at his arm, trying to get him off me. He wasn't hurting me, I just wanted him to go away.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" said a voice from the distance. Jacqueline.

Tyson and I both froze, and then Tyson laughed, uncovering my head.

"Don't try to wake her, you moron. Let her sleep!"

"Fine." Tyson leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You won this time," he whispered, and then I shouted out, "Thank you, Jacqueline!"

She laughed, and waved back at me. "You're welcome, Jordan. I'm just going to Tyson's room to watch a movie. I'll see you in the morning?"

I nodded and grinned. "Sure thing. See you both later."


	14. Update

**Hey everyone. :D**

**Now this is just a quick update to let you know that all of my exams are OVER! :D YAY! So I will be able to start writing some more again. **** *SCORE***

**I don't have a netball game this weekend either, which leaves me TONNES of time to do some writing. SOOOOO expect some chapters soon!**

**And just to let all you **_**The Truth Hurts **_**fans know, I am having a little incy wincy bit of a writer's block at the moment, so it may be a while before I get to post a new chapter. I know how I would like my story to end, and I know what I want to happen, I just need a scene between Point A and Point B. :D So give me a bit of time, I'm sure it won't take too long, and I should have another chapter posted soon. :D**

**And also, I do updates at least once a week on my actual profile page, where you can see all my books and stuff, so to see where I am in my writing, or to see what I am up to, just go to that page, and yeah, you can see my updates and see where I am up to in each book.**

**And what would also be reeeaaallly great, if you could spread the word around to people about my books, and get them to leave reviews, because the more reviews I get, the more chapters I get to add, and the more feedback I'm getting about my books, so I know whether I need to change anything or add anything, or if people just think that my books are crap or not. :D**

**Anyway, thanks a lot, love you all, and HAPPY READING!**

**TSO123.**

**P.S. This isn't going to be a regular thing. Once I post a new chapter to each book, I will delete these, so for updates, check my profile. ;) **


End file.
